Teen Titans: Crystalline
by Ellanannette Vega
Summary: Crystal, the child of a half demon and half angel joins the Titans. Is she ready for the new adventures in her life or will she crumble under the pressure? Rated M for language, graphic descriptions and eventual lemons [Beast Boy/Raven, Robin/Starfire and eventual Robin/OC]
1. A new teammate?

Chapter one: Another new teammate?

**_(A/N: Hey there readers! This is my first time posting a fanfic on here and hope y'all have fun reading it)_**

The Teen Titans sat on the couch. Raven as usual was reading a book, Starfire was petting silky, Beast Boy was in the form of a dog curled on the sofa fast asleep and Cyborg was trying to convince the rest of the team to let him make a heavy meat based meal for dinner as it was his turn. Raven shuddered and said "no", Starfire shook her head.

"Come on! But I cooked this morning and you guys were fine," Cyborg defended.

"Pop tarts don't exactly count as cooking, Cyborg," Raven stated.

"Yes. They were of the ready and you just had to put it in the microwave," Starfire said.

"What's wrong with my cooking?!" Cyborg queried.

Raven sighed, "it's fine but you use too much grease in your meat preparations and it upsets our stomach."

Cyborg wanted to retort but he felt she was right so all the words of defense died on his tongue.

He sighed deeply, "why did no one say anything?"

"We did not wish to do the hurting of the feelings," Starfire stated and Cyborg slunked down into the chair.

Then all of a sudden a red, yellow and green canister appeared out of nowhere and exploded revealing Robin in front of them. Raven rolled her eyes.

The loud noise had woken up beast Boy who whimpered in fright.

"Titans!" Robin called.

"What do you want now, Mr traffic light?" Cyborg asked. "I will ignore that," Robin stated.

"Whoa! Traffic light! I can't unsee it now," Raven said piping up.

"Yes, with the red, yellow and the green," Starfire stated giggling.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A TRAFFIC LIGHT!" Robin burst out, "now Titans, in light of Bumble bee abandoning us, a new slot has opened up on the Teen Titans."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"There was not the slot to begin with," Starfire stated.

"Yeah we weren't looking for any new members when Bumble bee joined us," Cyborg said.

"And she barely lasted six episodes... I mean months," Raven added.

"Like a TV show trying to get higher ratings by adding a new character so the fans don't get bored," Cyborg said.

"I'M THE TEAM LEADER, ME! I GET TO DECIDE WHEN SLOTS OPEN!" Robin snapped again.

"Fine, who's this super hero anyway? Don't we at least get to interview this person first?" Raven asked.

"Yes, she should be here soon," Robin said, looking at his watch.

"A girl?! Dude, don't we have enough girls on this team?" Cyborg let out.

"Wow"

"The what?"

"There's three of you and two of us, another girl will balance us out," Raven said.

"Like it was when the friend Bumble bee was with us," Starfire added.

"Exactly," Cyborg said sarcastically.

Raven scowled and snapped her fingers. A black fist formed above Cyborg and punched him down.

Robin's watch beeped, "she's here. Remember to make a good first impression."

"Whatever bro, let's goes meets her," Beast Boy finally spoke up.

Outside, a girl of about 16years dressed in a black turtle neck top, tie dye high waisted sweatpants and black ankle boots was waiting. She had her black, long hair in an updo ponytail. She was light skinned black in complexion.

She was beginning to have second thoughts about joining them. They might be super heroes but they were also notorious assholes. Bumble bee had left cause of their disgusting attitudes.

Just as she was about to turn and go back the way she came, the Teen Titans came out of the tower. She pepped up immediately.

"I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans," Robin introduced, placing emphasis on the word "leader" causing Raven to roll her eyes and the others to groan slightly.

"These are my teammates..."

"Beast Boy"

"Hey there mama"

"Raven"

"Hi"

"Cyborg"

"Hey yo!"

"And finally..."

"I am the delighted to meet of the..." she cut in.

"Starfire," Robin seethed.

Starfire coughed awkwardly, "I am the sorry."

"Oh I'm Crystal," the new girl answered.

"So what can you do?" Raven asked.

"Yeah! Show us your powers!" Cyborg piped up as Robin facepalmed.

They saw a bright light shine and Crystal had transformed into her super hero outfit.

It consisted of a purple long-sleeved jump suit with a silver belly belt and silver sequined ankle boots.

"I have hydrokinesis," she stated as she moved and the sea around the tower moved on her whim. The Titans watched as she placed a palm on the water and half the sea froze then she released her hand and it melted.

They also watched as she formed ice crystals, pointy and deadly and threw them at specific targets and they made their mark.

"Also I can do my hydrokinesis from the water in the air if there's no water nearby," she informed.

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't it?" Robin queried.

Crystal was startled.

"Well, as there's water in the blood and in the human body, I can control human beings and creatures with water in them. I only use it as a defense mechanism or as a last resort or when I'm extremely angry and I lose control. Also I can't use my powers during a lunar eclipse," she divulged.

The Titans seemed rather frightened with her ability to control human beings and were on the verge of refusing her. "I also have fashion magic," she said desperately, sensing their feelings.

Robin raised an eyebrow. They watched her moved her arms rhythmically. A bright light emanated from them.

When the light faded, they looked down and their outfits had changed.

Robin was now in a black tuxedo with matching trousers and shoes. Cyborg was in a black blazer with dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Beast Boy was in a tie dye hoodie similar to the sweatpants she had been wearing earlier.

Raven was wearing a black flared dress with slim straps that stopped at her knees and purple heels. Starfire was in a pink button down blouse and black jeans with nude platform heels.

"I can also change your hairstyles if you want me to," Crystal stated.

"You're in!" the Titans stated collectively and she jumped excitedly.

The Titans gave her a tour of the grounds and the tower. The last stop was at her room.

"This was bumble bee's old room but you can remodel it as you want to," Cyborg said excitedly.

She smiled. 'Maybe they aren't so bad after all,' she thought.

"But there's something we must tell you before you settle in," Robin said with a sad sigh.

Starfire sighed too, "the yes." "What's wrong?" Crystal asked.

"Well, we know you are friends with Bumble Bee and she must've told you about how horrible we are. As much as I want to deny it but she's right. We're monster roommates," Robin informed, obviously ashamed.

"We are the garbage people with no respect of the personal space and are the socially awkward," Starfire added. The others looked on sadly.

"Guys you really don't have to worry about me, I was part of Teen Titans north. You may not be familiar with them but if I survived them, I'm sure I'll be fine," Crystal said with a smile.

"Wow I'm glads you're excited to join us Mama!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh the joy!" Starfire piped up.

"You know what, just for your attitude to this and even wanting to join us in the first place, we'll try to change, for you," Robin stated.

"Wow thanks, I guess I'll settle down now," Crystal said and entered the room.

"Did you clean the room?" Robin asked. "No I thought you did," Cyborg answered.

"Oh no," they chorused in horrified whispers.

As if on cue, they heard Crystal's horrified screams that had them flying backwards. "What the fuck is this?" they heard her curse from behind the door.

"They're having a guest and they didn't think to clean the fucking room! Cyborg was saying 'remodel' as though it was in any state at all! It's not their fault though, I would've joined the justice league but no... 'You're too young!' Shit, shit, shit! Bumble bee was right- Mr Traffic light, tin can, syntax deficit grass stain, bad grammar alien princess and fake goth girl are the motherfucking worst!" she ranted and they listened from outside her door in horror.

After awhile the ranting and cursing stopped and they heard her breathe a sigh of relief. It seemed like she was coming towards the door and Raven teleported them to the living room.

However, instead of opening the door and walking out, Crystal seemed to teleport into the hallway. "Settled down so fast?" Robin asked, fidgety when she walked into the living room.

She looked at him in the eyes then ignored him and walked into the kitchen. "Well that was rude," Beast Boy said when she was out of ear shot.

Cyborg: Well I don't blame her. We gave her a filthy room to sleep in.

Robin: And she seems like a neat freak.

Raven: A neat freak on the Teen Titans? She'll be out by next episode... I mean week.

The crime alert sounded just then. Crystal came out of the kitchen munching on an apple just as Robin sat at the controls.

"It's Brother Blood. He and his army of robots are destroying the city," Robin said.

"TITANS GO!"

They arrived at the city square where the robots had just destroyed City Hall. The citizens ran helter skelter.

"Titans... I see you've gotten a new member. How long before she ups and leaves you too?" Brother Blood asked.

"What are you up to this time, you maniac?!" Robin returned.

"Well I got sick of small scale plans and decided to go big or go home. I created this robot army for world domination. First jump city, then the world!" Brother blood announced.

"Not on our watch. Raven, Beast Boy get the people to safety. Starfire, Cyborg, Crystal, you're with me. TITANS GO!" Robin ordered.

Robin threw a couple of birdarangs at the robots and they exploded. Starfire shot a volley of her green bolts at them, Cyborg used his sonic canon against the robots. Crystal was using her ice crystals to cut through the bots.

"Silly Titans, you can't stop me," Brother blood laughed then snapped his fingers. More robots appeared. "Oh hell no! They're too many!" Cyborg stated. "Yes, we cannot do the holding back of them for the much of the longer!" Starfire yelled.

"What if we take out the source?!" Crystal asked as she froze the robots. "Brother Blood's bot! You're a genius," Robin said. "Cover me, I'm going in," he stated.

Beast Boy and Raven arrived just then but were quickly surrounded by robots. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said her mantra and the robots surrounding her and Beast Boy were destroyed.

Beast Boy then transformed into a bull and pummeled through the bots. Robin was having difficulty getting to Brother blood's bot, "Crystal, create a path for me." She flew up and created little ice glaciers for Robin to jump on in order to get to Brother blood.

Crystal was suddenly pulled out of her position by a couple of bots. Beast Boy rampaged through them, saving her. Then he transformed into a gorilla and caught her so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"You good, mama?" he asked as he put her down and continued fighting the robots. She nodded and did same.

"Oh no, Robin needs help!" Raven yelled out. Brother Blood had captured him with his bot and he was struggling to get out of the grip of the robot.

"Beast Boy, throw me!" Crystal said and he threw her over to the bot. She used her powers to create a sword. When she got there, she used the sword to cut the robot from the top to bottom before landing.

Nothing happened at first then the robot fell apart. One by one the other bots followed. Robin handcuffed Brother blood as the latter stood up from the rubble cursing. He broke the cuffs and tapped a remote. A helicopter came and picked him up.

"I'll get you for this, Titans! I'll be back!" he yelled and the helicopter carried him away.

Back at the tower*

Robin- I can't believe we did it!

Cyborg- Booyah!

Beast Boy- That's what's up my peeps.

Robin turned to Crystal, "you were really amazing out there today." She shrugged and gave a small smile, "thanks."

"Look, we're sorry about the room," Cyborg said, touching her shoulder.

"It's OK, I fixed it," she said, "but my room is off limits."

"Understood," the rest chorused.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving," Beast Boy asked.

"I'll order a pizza," Robin said and the others celebrated.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans, friend Crystal," Starfire said and hugged her. "Can't breathe," Crystal said and the alien princess apologized with a giggle. They all laughed heartily.

**_(Read and review)_**


	2. Bad surprises

Chapter two: Bad Surprises

It was five in the morning. Crystal was sure she'd be only one up at that hour besides probably Robin. She stood up from her bed and stretched and tried to shake off the nightmare. She went to the bathroom she'd hidden in her bedroom and washed her face before deciding to have a bath instead.

They'd finally put her on the cooking schedule and it was her turn. After dressing up, she headed down to the kitchen.

She was startled to see Robin in the kitchen washing dishes so early. "Ah good morning Cryssie," he said and cringed at the nickname they'd given her. She hated it but Raven had told her she'd get used to it and admitted to hating her own nickname "Rae" at first.

"Hey Robin. Um why are you doing dishes so early?" she asked.

"Cause Beast Boy didn't do it last night and he stayed up the latest," he said trying to be calm when it was obvious he was angry. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her.

"What's so funny?" he asked as she opened the fridge to collect ingredients. "You are," she replied.

"Nah I don't think so. Beast Boy is the funny one," he returned.

"Yeah... Nah, not really," she said and collected flour from the cupboard.

"YOU find me funny? But I'm uptight, always about to snap all the time," he queried, confused.

"It's funny when you snap and then revert back to normal right away," she said, measuring her ingredients.

"It is?" he asked.

"I don't know about the rest of them but it's funny to me," she said.

He finished the dishes and washed his hands. "Anything you need help with?" he asked.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, "not really. I think I got this." "Alright, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he said and exited the kitchen.

Two hours later, the Titans sans Beast Boy were eating breakfast. "This is amazing!" Cyborg said while wolfing down his pancake.

"Yeah, we should've let you cook sooner," Robin said with a smile.

"Thanks," Crystal said happily, "But seriously, slow down so Beast Boy can have some when he wakes up." They ignored her so she hid four pancakes in the fridge and made extra toast for him so all he would need to do was microwave his meal.

After breakfast they went to the living room to watch TV. Crystal, however, put on her headphones and lay on the living room floor using her phone.

Beast Boy came out about an hour later looking bedraggled and rubbing his crusty eyes. "Beast Boy, did you sleep at ALL last night?" Raven asked.

Crystal removed her headphones and sat up. "He didn't and COULDN'T WASH THE DISHES BEFORE GOING TO HIS ROOM!" Robin snapped and Crystal giggled softly.

She stood up and walked over to Beast Boy. "Come on, let's go eat," she said and ushered him into the kitchen. "Where's breakfast?" Beast Boy asked. "What happened?" she returned as she placed his food in the microwave.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he replied weakly. She set the timer and came to sit with him. "Well, that's a lie, but it's ok if you don't want to tell me about it but just know I'm here for you whenever you need me," she said, smiling reassuringly at him. He smiled back and nodded.

The timer beeped and she brought his food out and served it for him. "Thanks mama," he said and started eating. He was obviously very hungry as he ate the food quickly.

Crystal watched him while sipping on her Pepsi and scrolling through her phone. He finished and tapped his stomach sighing contentedly. She laughed and he turned to her, "that was Amazing mama."

She smiled and shrugged, "eh, I try."

"What are you doing?"

"Eh, nothing much just scrolling through my News feed."

"Wow, you don'ts seem likes a social media person."

"I don't? Funny, my dad used to say that's all I did."

Beast Boy laughed and put his dishes in the sink. "I can'ts wait to sees whats you magics up for dinner," he said as he left the kitchen.

Robin came into the kitchen just then. Crystal was using her phone absentmindedly.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked. She snapped up at his tone. He was seething.

She looked down at her phone and grimaced. He ran to her, shoved her out of the kitchen and yelled, "NO CELLPHONES IN THE KITCHEN! YOU WILL KILL US ALL!"

He watched as her emotions changed from shock, hurt then annoyance and she stomped off to her room. His own anger abated and he stared after her in regret. He was about to follow her and apologize.

"Now you've done it, Robin," Cyborg said.

"You'ves upsets Mama Crystal," Beast Boy said.

"But..."

"You have to understand, she's not like the rest of us. We're used to you yelling at us, she can't take it the same way," Raven cut in.

"Sure she finds it funny when you yell at us and we're fine with it, you should cut down your yelling at her specifically," Cyborg stated.

Robin sighed and went to his room. In an hour they'd train and he hoped her annoyance would've abated by then.

After their training session, the alarm went off.

"Come on! My muscles be crying in agony yo." Beast Boy cried.

"The Hive is robbing the Jump City bank. TITANS GO!" Robin ordered.

"Stop right there Hive!" Robin yelled when they arrived at the bank.

"Can we get a break without you guys being all up in our buisness?" Jinx asked, rolling her eyes.

"All the time... Whether we're committing a crime or just being normal teenagers, you guys are always bothering us and we've had enough of you," See More said and Terra seemed to appear out of nowhere

"Terra!" The Titans sans Beast Boy who was staring at her in awe chorused.

She formed huge boulders and tossed it at them. They dodged and destroyed the boulders.

"Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy take on the hive. Raven, Crystal you're with me. TITANS GO!" he stated.

Robin threw one of his birdarangs at Terra which stunned her for a minute. Raven used her magic to create a huge fist which punched Terra in the face and sent her flying backwards into the distance.

Just as Robin, Raven and Crystal turned to face the Hive, a big rock hit Robin in the back of his head and he fell down unconscious.

"Robin!" the Titans yelled in horror. Raven teleported the Hive back to their tower and left the bags of money then they rushed to Robin's side.

Terra had now taken the form of a rock monster.

"Terra, baby..." Beast Boy pleaded but was knocked out by Terra punching him in the face. The rest watched as he flew backwards into a glass window. He was bleeding badly. "Beast Boy!"

"You ruined my plans for the last time Titans and... Huh? Ah!" she paused then suddenly screamed in pain. Her created rock exoskeleton fell apart around her.

The conscious Titans watched mouth agape as Crystal seemed to be controlling Terra's movement. Her eyes were jet black as she pulled the blonde hair Teen down.

"She's blood bending," Raven said in shock as she was healing Robin. They looked on in horror as Crystal squeezed her hand into a fist and Terra screamed loudly and was crying now. The town's people peeked out through their windows.

"We have to stop her before she actually kills Terra," Cyborg said.

"Friend Crystal, do the stopping!" Starfire yelled out. Crystal gasped and breathed deeply as if choking on her breath. Terra collapsed after Crystal had let go.

Crystal blacked out.

When she came to, she was in the Titans tower sick bay. She sighed and sat up. She took deep breaths as her memory came back to her. 'What would they think of her?' she thought.

Her parents were half demon and half angel but she always seemed more inclined to the demon side than the angel side when her powers peaked in the heat of battle.

'They'd probably send me away now,' she sighed.

Just then the Titans rushed in and embraced her in a massive group hug. "We were really worried about you, you've been asleep for two days," Cyborg said wiping a tear.

Her eyes widened then she grimaced.

"What happened? You suddenly lost yourself," Robin asked, looking concernedly at her.

She sighed. She looked around the room and she told herself she could trust them with her secret, something the Titans North didn't know cause she was always cooped up in her room, meditating and they left her alone but these Titans had made her feel at home and welcome. Despite their annoying characters, they cared for her as they did each other.

"Nobody else knows this so I appreciate you guys to keep this a secret. Can I trust you?" she asked, looking at them as they nodded collectively.

"I'm a hybrid," she stated. They sans Raven looked confused.

"The child of a half demon and half angel," Raven said with a gasp. The other team members had shock written all over their faces.

"I thought my dad wiped them all out?" Raven inquired.

"He pretty much did, they're only two of us left... Me and... Batman," she revealed. It was Robin's turned to be startled, "Batman's a hybrid? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He wanted to protect you. His parents sacrificed their lives to save him. Well, I was raised my dad cause my mom wasn't allowed to see me at all, he was abusive. So most of the time, my powers tend to be on the dark side, like Raven's. I pretty much have some of the same powers with Raven... Teleportation, healing and a few others," she revealed.

"I understand if you want to send me away for not telling you all this from the beginning," she added, looking down.

"What?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Crystal we're not sending you away. We all have secrets and we all have abusive pasts. We're pretty much all the same," Raven said, tapping her shoulder reassuringly.

"We're all family here," Robin said and a stray tear escaped his eyes. They shared another group hug then Crystal's stomach rumbled. "Oops sorry," she said with a giggle.

"I know you're starving, I cooked," Robin announced. "Yayyyyyy," she said excitedly. They laughed and exited the room.


	3. Robin cray cray (Part one)

Chapter three: Robin Cray cray (Part one)

(A/N: So this "Robin cray cray" arc is sometime in the actual present a couple of years after the events of chapter one and two. I'll be going back and forth in time with the story but I promise to indicate which is before "Robin cray cray" . Sorry for the inconvenience)

Enjoy!)

Crystal yawned and stretched out. She saw a bird by her window, a Robin to be exact and she chuckled to herself. She used her magic to open a space in the wall in order to breathe in the fresh air from outside.

She closed it after a few minutes and went to have her bath. She was glad for the secret bathroom she had cause it would have been very hard for her to use the same bathroom with the other Titans.

Robin was smart but obviously not intelligent enough to give all of them their separate bathrooms... After the first two days of holding in pee, having to deal with Beast Boy always forgetting to flush the toilet and Starfire leaving used pads in the bathroom...

Crystal shuddered when she remembered that. Tamerenean period blood was an ungodly shade of green and smelled awful. Starfire had said it was normal but she remembered how she'd screamed and nearly retched out her lungs.

The others had rushed in, Starfire quickly incinerated the pad and apologized. After a shaken bath, Crystal had packed her stuff and told them she was leaving. She would've left too if Robin hadn't gone on his knees and begged her with tears in his eyes to stay which shocked her and the other Titans alike.

When she got back to her room that day, she'd created the bathroom and increased the sound proof barrier on her walls so she wouldn't hear their outside banter and they wouldn't hear her music or singing and whatever.

After her bath she sat on the bed and decided to meditate. She had finally reached her zen state when she heard a lamp break. She was startled and looked around. First of all, there was no lamp in her bedroom so it had to be coming from outside.

But her soundproof barriers were still intact. She knew then that something was wrong. She sat up from her bed and teleported into the hallway.

When she entered the living room she saw Robin acting crazy. Yes, Robin acting crazy wasn't a strange occurrence but he was breaking stuff and beating Beast Boy obviously pissed at the other Titans for something.

"What the fuck?" she burst out before she could check herself. The others had begged her not to curse around Starfire because the alien princess was like a child and would copy whatever she heard.

Cyborg said they'd been through cursing Starfire before and they didn't wish to do it again.

"What's up with Robin?" she asked the other Titans.

"Well before you came, he used to be crazy all the time and not care about the consequences. But when you came along, he promised to change," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, but the thing is craziness is a part of him. He's been trying to be normal for so long now the craziness needs a moment to be in the spotlight," Raven added.

"Is no one gonna stop Robin from killing Beast Boy then?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, we rather not be beaten up by Robin as well. He's bested all of us in combat before," Cyborg replied.

She chuckled to herself as she remembered the day the rest of the Titans sans her had ganged up against him to teach him a lesson and he'd beaten them all.

She stared at Robin who was a mess at the moment. She couldn't help but appreciate him for trying to hide it from her. She wouldn't have been able to take psychiatric patient Robin everyday. At the same time she felt sad that he couldn't be himself around her.

He could be crazy yeah but she couldn't stand Beast Boy's cries for help. She walked over to both of them ignoring the other Titans warnings for her to stop and "stay out of it."

"ROBIN!" she yelled when she got close enough. He paused his assault on the poor shapeshifter and turned to her. "LET BEAST BOY GO, NOW!" she ordered. He shoved Beast Boy aside like he was nothing, the shapeshifter let out a loud yelp as he hit the floor.

Robin jumped to attack her. She raised a finger and froze him in mid air. Then she went over to poor Beast Boy and cradled him in her arms, trying to heal him.

Suddenly, there was a loud crackle. Her head snapped up to the direction of the noise. Her jaw dropped.

Robin had broken free from his ice prison and the other Titans were mirror images of each other. Before she could recover from the shock, he punched her and sent her flying through the glass window into the sea.

He turned around and faced the other Titans. Even Raven was shivering in fear. Starfire was sobbing in fright in a crying Cyborg's arms. Beast Boy had passed out on the floor.

Crystal then burst through the window, the force of her landing shook the entire tower. Robin was growling at her but she wasn't flinching. She was, however, thinking of a way to solve the problem without hurting Robin.

Since freezing him didn't work, she sourced through her limited angelic powers for help while dodging the savage Robin. The only way open to him was using her telepathy which was hard cause she'd need to create some physical contact with him to do so.

She teleported to his room and collected one of his low quality canisters. She teleported back and dropped it directly in front of him, he was stunned and coughed. She seized her chance and placed her forehead against his, noses touching.

She reached in to his mind and was stunned. She had heard the rumors that he'd had a terrible childhood but she hadn't expected it to be this horrifying.

She was seeing through his eyes. The circuses where he'd been literally stretched beyond his limit. She gasped as she arrived at the memory of him watching his parents die. She felt his pain on a deeper level.

She saw him being picked up by batman after the superhero had killed the murderers. She watched the vigorous training the Dark Knight had put him through both physically and emotionally. How he'd felt "less than" his entire life.

She was startled to see the time he'd been captured and tortured by Slade prior to him forming the Teen Titans. She shook in pain seeing the torture- Physical, sexual, emotional, mental and psychological. How he'd been brainwashed to becoming his side kick and becoming Red X for a while.

How when he finally broke free and went back to batman, the Dark Knight told him that he knew Slade had kidnapped him and he'd been with Slade the whole time.

When Richard Grayson, as she now knew his name to be, asked Bruce why he'd not come to rescue him, Batman said he'd wanted him to understand true pain and suffering that Robin had life too easy.

She staggered has she felt Robin's heart break. He couldn't even retort or yell at Batman. She saw him go into his room and cry.

She couldn't go any further. She retreated from his mind to see him physically crying in front of her. He dropped to the floor crying hard. She sat down beside him and held him.

She realized then that none of the other Titans were there, neither was Beast Boy. 'How long was I in his mind?' she thought. Robin's shaking brought her back to him as he sobbed into her neck.

She held him closer and shushed him like a baby. He was much taller than she was but right now he seemed so small. She kissed his forehead and she felt him stop shaking.

He pulled from her and wiped his eyes. "Sorry about that," he said weakly. "It's ok," she said, "but I think it's Beast Boy you should say sorry to." He looked sad and remorseful.

She leaned closer to him and held his hand. "It's not your fault, nothing is. It's not your fault you couldn't save them, it's not your fault you couldn't please Batman and it's not your fault we don't always listen to you or obey you. It's not your fault you're not perfect, none of us are. We've all gone through shit, been abused one way or the other. I know it's hard not to slip into the darkness of our twisted minds but we can't let it win, we just can't," she said looking him directly in the eyes.

She wiped a stray tear from his eyes and kissed his forehead again. She stood up then. "If you ever need anything, I'm always here for you," she said soothingly.

"Likewise," he said and she smiled at him. She saw him blush as she turned to leave.

"Uh... Cryssie?" he called as she was about to exit the living room. "Yes," she answered. "I'd really appreciate if you don't tell the others about..."

"I get it Robin, your secret's safe with me," she said and left.

Later on, Beast Boy was on one of the tower's sick bay beds relaxing while Crystal and Raven were passed out on floor after doing a lot of healing on him.

Robin entered just then and Beast Boy flinched. "What do you want fool?" he asked, half afraid, half annoyed. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Robin stated, his guilt seeping out.

"Well I was fines before you gots here. I's been beaten my whole life. I thoughts if I joined your group, I's never gonna be beaten again but each times you panics or lose it, I is always at the receiving end of your crazy and I is sick of it. I always used to say it's just Robin and he can'ts helps himself, he got them issues bro. But all of us here have them issues too bro but we ain'ts going around hurting each other all the time for no reason," Beast Boy explained.

For the first time, he'd expressed how he truly felt, rather than pretend to be fine and hope the others don't bug him any further.

"Just imagines what would've happened if Crystal wasn't here cause alls Raven's magic wasn't enough to heal me. We'd haves hads to go to a real hospital and we'ves has hads to explains what happened," Beast Boy said then sighed.

Crystal stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at Robin and Beast Boy. "Glad to see you're fine," she said, stretched and yawned.

"You needs to goes relax in your room Mama, I'll be fine," Beast Boy said to her as she reached for Robin to help her up. She staggered as she got back and nearly fell. He held her tight.

"I can't feel my legs," she said weakly. Robin carried her over to a sick bay bed and attached an IV bag to her. He felt her neck, "she's burning up."

Beast Boy got up and went over to Raven, "she's burning up too." He picked her up, placed her on another of the beds and attached an IV bag to her as well.

Cyborg came in just then and was startled, "What's wrong with them?" "They're burning up real bad, I think they took on more healing than their bodies could take," Robin answered.

The crime alert went off. "Madame Rouge is robbing the Jump City Diamond mine," Robin said.

"Beastie..."

"Don'ts worry bros, I'll take care of them"

"I guess it's just the the two of us and Starfire then," Robin said before leaving.

About an hour later, Crystal woke up with a start. "Where's Robin?" she asked. "Whoa mama, chillax. There was a crime alert, Cy, Rob and Star wents to handle it," Beast boy answered.

"How long ago was that?"

"About an hour"

"An hour? To fight Madame Rouge?"

"Nows thats you mention it, it has beens too long"

"Something's wrong"

Cyborg and Starfire came in just then, injured.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"We were the overwhelmed," Starfire answered.

"By Madame Rouge?" Crystal queried.

"Uh it was not just the Madame Rouge"

"It's the entire hive, Madame Rouge and Brother blood"

"They captured the friend Robin"

"We barely escaped with our lives"

Crystal stood up from her bed just then and nearly fell to her feet.

(Please review)


	4. Robin cray cray (part two)

Chapter four: Robin cray cray (Part two)

"We have to save him," Crystal said.

"The yes"

"Seems they wanted him specifically," Raven said from her lying position.

"What would Madame Rouge, Brother Blood and The Hive wants with Robin?" Beast boy asked no one in particular. "I have no clue," Raven answered.

Crystal was trying to concentrate to find Robin, using her mind bond she'd created with him. "You're seeking him?" Raven asked and she nodded.

"In your current state? Whether or not you've created a bond with him, you won't find him now," Raven said, "you need to calm down."

Crystal wanted to snap at the half demon but didn't cause she knew Raven was right. She had to relax and get her bearings first.

"Yo, isn't theres a tracker on Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes! He said there was one on all of us and himself. I'll track him," Cyborg said and felt an electricity course through his body, "right after I go charge my batteries, do repairs and back up my data." He added and went to his room.

*Robin's POV*

I heard laughter. Must be Beast Boy and Cyborg goofing around again. I opened my eyes, it was pitch black. I tried to move but I was restrained by... Handcuffs? Chains? My brain is still blurry and I can't tell.

A very bright light came on and I closed my eyes again to shield them from the excruciating light.

"Hello, Boy Wonder," I heard a voice say and I flinched.

The voice was unmistakable.

"Slade," I said and all the memories from my last encounter with him came flooding back into my mind.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Now, now, is there any way to treat me after all we shared together?" he asked.

I and the Titans had faced Slade before, with help so I had full knowledge of his weaknesses but all the knowledge in the world is useless when you're dangling from the ceiling by chains.

"How did you even get Madame Rouge, Brother Blood and the Hive to work together?"

"Money"

"Off course"

"If you're hoping your teammates will find you, I smashed your communicator and removed your tracker"

I lost hope for a moment but I remembered Raven and Crystal had telepathy and THEY could find me...

"And Jinx helped me block this place from telephatic interference so don't think your half demon and hybrid can save you now"

"How did you...?"

*Normal POV*

"I know everything, Robin," Slade said, running the tips of his fingers against Robin's face. Robin shivered. "Admit you missed me Robin," Slade said in a disturbingly seductive voice.

Robin laughed mirthlessly, "miss you? A pedophile who takes delight in capturing, torturing and brainwashing people."

"I'm an ephebophile, there's a difference"

"I doubt there is for someone your age"

Slade leaned in closer, "Hush now, I have a lot of plans for you."

Robin's eyes widened in fear, "HELP!"

Meanwhile at the tower, Crystal had recovered her strength and was trying to mediate.

Breathe in... 'Robin, where are you?' Out...

She did this repeatedly but she could sense that there was magic blocking the area where Robin was.

'Have you tried a different approach?' a voice said to her mentally. She opened her eyes, there's was no one around.

She tried to focus again. 'I see you Amethyst,' the voice said again.

'Mom?' she called as she saw the voice materialized in the form of her mother. She gasped and embraced her mother.

'I thought you weren't allowed to see me?'

'Yeah... Every law has a loophole, I'm just sad it took me this long to figure it out. They said I wasn't allowed to see you like face to face, they didn't say anything about telephatically,' her mother explained.

'What's wrong?' her mom asked.

'My friend and leader has been captured and I don't know how to find him. Cyborg's been trying to track him but nothing's happening,'

'Instead of finding out where he is automatically, why don't you contact his mind and maybe he can give you hints to where he is,'

'But mom, that will also involve...'

'Letting him into your mind I know'

'Dad never taught me that'

'I know. It reminded him too much of me. But there's a certain half demon who can teach you that I'm sure.'

'Raven'

She said and opened her eyes.

The said half demon teleported into her room just then. "Raven?" Crystal called, surprised.

"I believe I was summoned... Wow I really haven't entered your room before. The decor in here is phenomenal. The fuck? Is that a balcony?" Raven asked and dashed to the balcony. Crystal was forced to laugh at the half demon's sudden child-likeness.

"Whoa! Awesome! I can see the pool from here. OMG, OMG!" Raven said excitedly. "I don't even gush over this room like that," Crystal said appearing beside the half demon.

"Off course you don't, it's YOUR ROOM. Why'd you summon me though?" Raven asked.

Crystal laughed, "you're saying 'summon' like you're an actual demon."

"Well I'm half so you can summon me too if you like call my name in a telephatic state like what you did," Raven said.

"I've been trying to find Robin but the place where he is has been blocked by magic. I want to get into Robin's mind instead and maybe he can tell me where he is but my powers are limited on that and the barrier around the place doesn't help," Crystal stated.

"I'm afraid my powers are limited on that area too. It was too complicated and I can only do it if I'm the one in danger. But I know where we can find books on it," Raven said.

"Where?" Crystal asked.

"The Great Library of Azarath. I haven't been there in five years so getting books from there might be hard," Raven answered, "and if they sense your angel blood there might be a problem."

"So I should show more of my demon side there?" Crystal inquired.

"Yes and no. The monks at The Great Library of Azarath think that us half demons are bland creatures with no emotions whatsoever. So that's what you have to be, bland and emotionless," Raven informed.

"Can we go now?" Crystal inquired. "No, visiting hours are over. All portals there are closed, till morning," Raven replied, "don't worry, Robin will be fine."

Crystal sighed, "I hope he is."

Robin had no concept of time anymore. If he could guess, he would say three or four days but he was sure it was likely more. He hadn't seen sunlight in a while so he couldn't really tell.

"Robin..." he heard a voice call in a sing-song manner. It wasn't Slade, Slade's voice lacked all the melody of this one. It sounded like Terra's.

"Terra?" he called in the dark. "Took you long enough," she replied and turned on the light.

He thought he'd be used to the light by now but it still hurt his eyes. Maybe it was because Slade loved the dark and would torture him for days without turning on the light.

"You should be lucky, you're getting all his attention. He's always had a thing for you. 'The Boy Wonder', 'Robin'. 'Did you see what he did the other day?' and shit like that, ugh" Terra groaned and rolled her eyes.

Robin could swear there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Why are you jealous of me, Terra? I'm suffering here," he asked before he could stop it.

There it was, it was out. Robin feared for what might happen next.

He felt a slap, swift and sure land on his face. His neck snapped and he groaned in pain.

"First of all, Boy Blunder, I'm not jealous of you," she began, seething. "When Slade first came to me to join him, I was all he could think about. He gave me all his attention, he took my..." she paused.

"What I mean is, he paid attention to all my needs. I mean ALL, sexual needs included. But after you and your band of geeks defeated Poison Ivy and Doctor Freeze in Gotham city when the Justice League was incapacitated, you're all Slade could talk about, all he could think about. It got worse after this 'Crystal' bitch joined you and he wouldn't let me get a minute of peace without, 'you see how he turned this introvert, slightly out of control girl into a really powerful superhero. Now she could give half the Justice league a run for their money. All thanks to my baby, Robin.' Even when I beat you that day, he didn't see that. All he saw was how your student Crystal defeated me without doing much," Terra ranted.

"Now since you've been here, he doesn't even glance at me," she added.

"But I'm in pain, he hurts me Terra. Like he did before I formed the Teen Titans," Robin paused as he saw the look of shock register on her face, "he didn't tell you? He's captured me before and brainwashed me, back when I still Batman's sidekick before he got another Robin."

He saw Terra furrow her brows in thought but before he could try to cajole her to let him go, Slade came in. "Ah Terra, entertaining our guest I see? Why don't you join us for tonight's fun?" Slade asked.

Terra's eyes lit up excitedly as she embraced him and locked lips with the older man.

Robin grimaced, 'Guys, where are you?'

(**_Thanks for reading! Please review_**)


	5. Dance secret

**Chapter five: Dance secret **

**_(Author's note: Before you start asking, no this isn't Part three to "Robin cray cray". This is a chapter before the "Robin cray cray" one. There's gonna be a lot like this so it's kinda like a flashback of a sort. All episodes in the present will be indicated with "Robin cray cray part *" till that plot is over.)_**

Crystal opened the fridge and took one of her cans of Pepsi out. She stopped then, realizing how empty it was getting, not to mention she had only five cans of Pepsi left.

"Um guys, we're running low on food," she stated when she entered the living room.

"You know what that means..." Cyborg began and she raised an eyebrow.

"Shopping day!" Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg said in unison.

"Oh no," Raven said and rolled her eyes.

"How much I adore the day of the shopping!" Starfire squealed delightedly.

"You don't seem very excited, Raven," Crystal said to the half demon. "Yeah... Off course I want to be dragged out of the house when Starfire will take me to buy clothes I'll probably never need or use," Raven stated sarcastically.

Crystal watched as the Tamerenean alien princess rolled her eyes. She chuckled.

They headed to the elevator but Crystal remained where she was. "What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Staying home," she replied.

"Give us one reason we should let you stay home on Shopping day," Cyborg inquired.

"Fine, I'll do everyone's chores for today," Crystal offered.

"We don't have chores," Cyborg said.

"We've done them," Raven added and Beast Boy nervously scratched the back of his head.

"More or less," Raven said.

"Alright, I'll prepare my special spaghetti so we don't have to sit through Beast Boy's tofu dinner," she stated and they all cheered.

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy queried in realization.

"Let's go Beastie," Cyborg said, pulling the shapeshifter away.

"Oh and guys..." Crystal started.

"Four whole packs of canned Pepsi, we know," Cyborg cut in.

"And Raven..." she began again but the half demon cut her off.

"Always cotton soft, medium. I know," Raven stated.

"What, what?" Robin asked. "Always cotton soft, medium?" Cyborg inquired. "I don'ts understand them words," Beast Boy added, confused.

Starfire laughed.

"Don't stress your little boy brains about it, it's a girl thing," Crystal said.

"Let's go, then," Robin said and the Titans sans Crystal left the tower.

Crystal had a big sigh of relief. Finally, some peace and quiet. It seemed surreal to her that she was the only person in the tower at the moment.

'What to do now?' she thought as she downed the remaining contents of her Pepsi can. She connected her phone to the big new sound system that Cyborg had tweaked and improved but had never got the chance to test.

The first song that came on was "Cool" by Alesso ft Roy English.

She started by simply singing along at first then stood up and got to dancing after the beat dropped.

Next song was "Masquerade" by Nicki Minaj. Her dance playlist was long and extensive and she soon got lost in dancing.

Later, at the mall, Raven was in a bit of a fix. She and Starfire had a couple more things to get but they couldn't find Always cotton soft in medium, only large and small and they knew she hated ultra pads of any sort.

The boys had finished shopping and had come to meet them. Raven was getting annoyed with their incessant grumbling about "girls tho" and "time was against them" and "I Don'ts gets why y'all haves to takes so much time."

Finally, she snapped.

She opened a portal, tossed Robin into it and barked, "tell her there aren't any cotton softs in medium, only in large and small!"

Robin saw himself outside the tower. He didn't understand the content of the message Raven had asked him to deliver, he only remembered the words.

He stepped into the elevator. As he got closer to the living room, he heard loud music blasting. 'Had Raven teleported Cyborg and Beast Boy to the tower as well?' he thought.

When the elevator opened, his jaw dropped. Mabel's "god is a dancer" was blasting from the sound system and Crystal was dancing.

No wonder she was so fit even though she hardly worked out with them, unless he deemed it mandatory or it was a training session.

The music stopped and she collapsed to the floor and gulped down a can of Pepsi.

No wonder her blood sugar was always borderline low...

Her head snapped up then she saw him. Her eyes widened, she looked embarrassed. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked loudly.

She had not meant to shout but her emotions had gotten the better of her. Robin, on the other hand, was completely speechless and dumbfounded.

"Rae... Raven t... Told me to... Tell you... that there were... I mean weren't any... Cotton... Medium Cotton softs in the store... Only small and... And large," he stuttered.

Crystal regained herself then and raised an eyebrow, "she asked YOU to deliver this information."

Robin ran his hand through his hair, "Cyborg, Beast Boy and I were bothering her too much and she got mad."

Crystal laughed, "classic Raven. Tell her to check if there are classic thicks in medium, if not, she should buy the large cotton softs."

He grimaced, "more things I don't understand," he mumbled and she giggled and opened a portal for him. He stepped in and saw himself back at the store, right next to Raven.

He relayed the message to the half demon and watched her walk to the other end of the shelf she was looking at. "Fuck there aren't any classic thicks at all. What kinda store is this?" she turned to Robin but he was no longer there.

She reached for two of the large cotton softs. Then, her communicator went off. "Are you kidding me right now?" she said and accidentally grabbed an Always ultra pad off the shelf in hurry.

Robin, that disappeared earlier, seemed to reappear with Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire. "Brother Blood is attacking the Jump City subway," Robin announced.

"Jump City has a subway?" Crystal asked, suddenly appearing by them causing them to jump in fright.

"Sorry," she said with a grin. "You know you're still making dinner, right?" Cyborg asked.

"Fine, I'll teleport the things y'all bought to the house and meet you up there," she stated. "You don't know where the subway is... How do you want to meet us there?" Raven inquired.

"Don't worry, I'll meet you up," Crystal answered then winked at Raven. "You can't just GET INTO MY MIND WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Raven yelled after her as she teleported with the things they'd bought.

They arrived at almost the same time with each other.

"Wait a minute, the crime alert said the Jump City subway station, this location on the communicator is different," Robin stated.

Different lights came on chronologically. They intersected at right angles thus creating an effect of squares on the floor. It looked like the setting of a video game.

The floor was royal purple and the lights were nude pink.

"Cool," Beast Boy said in awe. "I'm glad you think so," Brother Blood said but he was a hologram.

"What's your game NOW?!" Robin asked impatiently.

"Funny you should mention 'game' Boy Wonder, you're actually in my game simulation, win the game and get your dad and his friends back," he informed.

Brother Blood showed that he had the members of the Justice League in custody and the Titans gasped.

"LET THEM GO YOU EGOTISTIC MEGALOMANIAC," Robin snapped in anger.

"I will, if you win the game. Which I doubt," Brother Blood stated.

"We are the Kings of games!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah boyyy, you challenge us to a game, you best prepares to go down fool," Beast Boy boasted.

"Ok it's quite simple, really. It's a dance game, a song will play and the dancer will attempt to get the most points per level. If you win a level, a door will open to take you to the next level. You lose a level, a member of the Justice league goes bye bye. The more levels you lose, the more members of the Justice league you lose," Brother Blood elucidated.

"This will be a piece of cake," Cyborg said in a flippant tone.

"Everyone knows we're the best dancers around," Raven stated.

"That's what's up Mama!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically.

Brother Blood smirked, "only the best dancer is allowed to play the game. If you step on the tiles and you aren't worthy, you will be painfully electrocuted and captured in one of the floating boxes up there," he paused pointing up to the said boxes that were transparent and cubic in shape, "and you'd be in the same position as the Justice league."

"He wasn't the kidding when he said he wasn't doing the small scale crimes the any longer," Starfire stated, still awe struck.

"Tell me about it," Crystal quipped.

"Well if you're talking about the best dancer," Cyborg paused and hopped on the tiles doing the Running Man. A red light flashed and a buzzer bleeped, Cyborg was electrocuted and his circuits shorted out.

"Cyborg!" the others yelled and he was boosted up to one of the boxes.

"Well ifs it isn'ts him, it's obvs me," Beast Boy said confidently and moonwalked towards the tiles. When he got to the tiles, he fell on his butt. He got electrocuted and met the same fate with Cyborg.

"Amateurs," Raven said and walked towards the tiles, she removed her hood to reveal her leotard underneath. She attempted to do a little dance but immediately got electrocuted as she stepped on the tiles.

"If it's not the Raven or the Beast Boy or the Cyborg, it might be the me," Starfire stated.

"It is definitely not the you," the other Titans chorused sinulteanously and Brother Blood couldn't help laughing hysterically.

Starfire frowned.

Robin turned to Crystal, they made eye contact and he gestured towards the tiles. "No way, not taking the risk," she said aloud.

"I've seen you dance, there's no way you're not the best," Robin placated.

"Nope, who knows? It might be you," she said.

"Please, lives are at stake," he pleaded but the hybrid shook her head.

"I AM ORDERING YOU AS YOUR LEADER TO TAKE THE CHALLENGE RIGHT NOW!" Robin snapped.

Crystal was startled at first, then she narrowed her brows and walked reluctantly to the tiles. She stepped on them.

"Player recognized," a computer voice said.

"What?!" Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire cried in disbelief.

Crystal's outfit changed from her super hero outfit to a violet turtle neck sleeveless top, black high wasted sweat pants with black and white sneakers. "You're welcome by the way," Brother Blood smirked when he saw the impressed look on her face.

"The rule is quite simple, beat the high score and move on to the next level. Each level you win, one of your super heroes get released, lose one and one dies... You get the drift. One more thing, if you get to the last level, which I doubt you will, best dancer or not. You get to free your bipolar leader," he said and laughed maniacally revealing a captured Robin.

She looked like she wanted to say something but stopped and put her hair in a bun instead.

The first song that played was Selena Gomez "Come and get it", she beat the level, freeing Superman.

She made Brother Blood's game, which he spent several months creating to be as difficult as possible, look like child's play. Beating all the levels and dancing to songs of all the genres he had chosen.

Brother Blood was hardly impressed by anyone or anything but this seemingly multitalented teenager was changing that. She'd surprised him when she destroyed his robot in one swift motion, now she was doing it again and flawlessly too.

After what seemed like hours, an exhausted Crystal came to the final level. Her joints were crying in agony and all the heroes she'd freed cheered her on.

As she stepped into the last level, the sweat pants changed into tights and the top became a leotard, she was suddenly wearing ballet shoes... She had not danced ballet in years.

Lil Wayne's "mirror" started, she grimaced and looked up at Robin in the glass box. "You can do it, Crystal," he said to her. Brother Blood grinned widely, "give up?"

"Could you please restart the song?" she asked calmly. Brother Blood raised an eyebrow at her, "a do over won't help you, Crystal," he paused, "I'm feeling gracious today." He restarted the song.

She closed her eyes and followed the song. At the end, she did a split and the score counter glitched, she had passed the score. Brother Blood's jaw dropped as the words "Winner" flashed incessantly in his game.

Robin was released and he caught her in time from falling. She was short of breath but she stilled herself and shook free from him. They headed back to the tower.

"I still can't believe Crystal's the best dancer among us," Cyborg was saying.

The Titans were relaxing in front of the television. Crystal was lying on the floor with a can of Pepsi and the rest were on the sofa. "I'm right here Cyborg," she said with a short laugh.

"Well we can'ts believes it mama," Beast Boy said.

Crystal wanted to say something but she stopped abruptly, then she sat up. She dashed to her room and the boys watched her in shock.

"You don't look surprised?" Robin asked Raven. "Why should I be?" Raven paused and lowered her book from her face, "oh no."

"**RAVEN, YOU GOT AN ULTRA PAD!**"

Raven and Starfire grimaced. The boys looked on in confusion.


	6. Can you not?

**𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒊𝒙: 𝑪𝒂𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒐𝒕?**

**_(𝑨/𝑵: 𝑺𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒑𝒓𝒆 "𝑹𝒐𝒃𝒊𝒏 𝒄𝒓𝒂𝒚 𝒄𝒓𝒂𝒚". 𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒆𝒘)_**

**_It was hot. Not the good or manageable kind. The "I'm melting" kind._**

**_Cyborg was trying to fix the thermostat but to no avail... Not that he'd admit to NOT being able to fix something._**

**_"Don't you think it's high time we call a repairman?" Raven asked._**

**_"Raven! I can fix this," he said, turning to smile at her but it was a strained smile. They could tell he was having a hard time fixing it._**

**_The other Titans were lying on the floor that Crystal had made slightly cool. The girls were wearing sleeveless tank tops and free shorts that barely got to their knees. Robin and Beast Boy were shirtless and wearing swimming trunks._**

**_Beast Boy had come out from his bedroom naked earlier, Robin and Cyborg had forced the swimming trunks on him ignoring his cries of, "it's too hots" and "why?"_**

**_"That's it, I'm calling a repairman," Crystal announced, standing up to get her phone. "NO! I CAN FIX IT! YOU GUYS JUST GO OUT TO THE POOL OR SOMETHING!" Cyborg shouted, stopping her in her tracks._**

**_"That's a great idea, Cy. Titans! Looks like we're having a pool day," Robin announced. The others cheered._**

**_Robin and Beast Boy just went to the pool immediately._**

**_"Cannonball!" Robin yelled and splashed into the pool. Beast Boy jumped, turned into a whale and splashed in before turning back to normal._**

**_Starfire came out in a two-piece bikini and Robin's jaw dropped, his hair stood on end. Beast Boy chuckled to himself as he watched Robin's reaction._**

**_Starfire eased herself into the pool slowly, then sighed when she was in. "This was the great idea,"she sighed contentedly. "Yes it was," Beast Boy said and Robin just nodded as he tried to keep himself from drooling. He prayed the water would hide his growing boner._**

**_Crystal and Raven came out then. Raven in a black, strapless swimsuit. It was now Robin's turn to laugh and Beast Boy's turn to show surprise. "She's drop dead gorgeous," Beast Boy mumbled and Robin submerged himself under the water to keep from laughing too loud._**

**_Crystal was in a sleeveless turtle neck dark blue swimsuit. "So your love for turtle necks also includes swimwear?" Robin asked, looking directly at her._**

**_Crystal knew the question was a ruse. She had seen Starfire step out in her naked excuse of a bikini. Crystal and Raven had laughed when they thought of what Robin's reaction would be. Now he was trying to engage in conversation with her to distract himself from the bombshell alien princess directly opposite him in the pool._**

**_Raven nudged her and they both grinned widely. Crystal decided to play along, "yes, it does."_**

**_She and Raven entered the pool beside Starfire practically smelling of mischief. "Star, where did you get this bikini?" Raven asked._**

**_"Oh, I the ordered it the online. You like it?" she returned. "Yeah I like it ON you. You're literally the only girl I know that can slay this bikini," Crystal said then sneaked a smile at the half demon._**

**_"I do not understand what the killing has to do with the bikini?" Starfire asked, confused._**

**_"No Star, she means you look really sexy in it," Robin burst out impatiently, not realizing what he was saying._**

**_Beast Boy, Raven, Crystal and Starfire were mirror images of each other. Robin blushed in realization._**

**_"You think I look the sexy in it?" Starfire finally broke the silence._**

**_"Yes," Robin mumbled, scratching the back of his head, looking down at the water as though it held a complex code he could only decipher by staring intently at it. He didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see her reaction._**

**_He thought he was imagining the giggling a moment later. Then he looked up. Sure enough, Starfire was laughing. "Well, the thanks Robin," said to him._**

**_She and Robin stared at each other for a while. The others held a silent grimace. They had no clue what was happening at the time but it was getting really weird and uncomfortable._**

**_"So... Who else thinks Cyborg can'ts fix the thermostat?" Beast Boy said finally, breaking Robin and Starfire's gaze at each other._**

**_"Me!" the rest said in unison. "He should've just let me call a fu..." Crystal paused and glanced at Starfire, "he should've just let me call a repairman."_**

**_"His pride won't let him," Robin stated. Raven smiled in amusement, "you're the wrong person to be talking about pride Robin."_**

**_"What does that even mean?" Robin asked, making a disagreeing face._**

**_"You're nots dumb bro, you knows whats she means," Beast Boy said. Robin turned to the shapeshifter in surprise, "et tu, Beast Boy?"_**

**_"Sorry bro, you knows I gots to say the truths likes it is," Beast Boy defended._**

**_"I mean, remember the time we were called to LA to save them from that villian and you insisted on fighting him alone whilst we took on his minions?" Raven asked._**

**_"Yeah and even when we were done with the minions you were still fighting him. We would've locked him up easily but you kept saying you'd handle it and he got away," Crystal added._**

**_"Then we spents days trying to finds him again. We hads to locks you up so we coulds capture him," Beast Boy finished._**

**_"That was just one time guys, come on!" Robin defended._**

**_"Or that time Batman was in Jump City for the week and the Brain attacked the city and you insisted on handling it alone," Crystal reminiscenced._**

**_"That wasn't the point!" Robin said, raising his voice._**

**_"We had to come do the saving of the you cause you got the captured," Starfire said with a short laugh._**

**_"And you STILL refused to admit to Batman that you got captured. You said you got captured on purpose as a training session for us," Crystal added, rolling her eyes._**

**_Robin, at this point, was silent. He knew they were right and he hated when they were. He felt eyes on him and he looked, Starfire was staring at him._**

**_"Seriously guys get a room!" Crystal snapped._**

**_"What?!" Robin's eyes had grown the size of golf balls. Starfire was startled, "no!"_**

**_Crystal submerged herself under the water and swam under there for a few minutes. She came up with a startled look on her face._**

**_"What's wrong, mama?" Beast Boy inquired. She got out of the pool and reached for her towel. Robin made eye contact with her, he grimaced. She knew._**

**_"I'm gonna check if Cyborg is done with the thermostat," she said and practically dashed inside. "What's was that's all about?" Beast Boy asked no one in particular._**

**_*_**

**_No one was sleeping in the Titans Tower. It was past midnight after the swimming day and Cyborg had finally fixed the thermostat with Crystal's help._**

**_Crystal's sound proof spell was not enough to block the sounds that filtered into her room. Beast Boy had exhausted his repertoire of animals with coverable ear. He now lay on his belly and placed a pillow over his head._**

**_Raven tossed from one side of her bed to the other. Cyborg was in his charging station but his human parts could not sleep._**

**_Crystal cursed at the fact that her headset was charging and made it a point to buy another one._**

**_What was the problem?_**

**_Starfire and Robin were fucking loudly. They had been going at it for a few hours._**

**_Beast Boy took to banging his head against the wall in an effort to make himself pass out. Crystal got into her secret bathroom, sat in the tub and turned on the shower to drown out the sounds. Cyborg turned on his music player and the soothing sounds of the "The Night begins to shine" song lulled him to sleep._**

**_Beast Boy gave up and went to the living room to play video games. Raven teleported herself to the bank of the sea with her pillow and fell asleep there._**

**_Crystal turned off her shower and dipped herself completely into the filled tub. She created an air bubble around herself. She realized she couldn't hear the sounds so much under the water and so she fell slept there._**

**_Beast Boy eventually passed out on the couch after playing games for over an hour._**

**_The next morning at 10am, none of them were awake. Raven had teleported herself back at 6am but Immediately fell asleep on her bed on getting there._**

**_Crystal woke up first and nearly drowned. She had forgotten she was in the tub so she'd stretched and breathed in deeply. A lot of water entered her nose and she panicked. She was struggling with the water and would've drowned if Raven had not come in and saved her. Raven used her soul self to pull Crystal out of the tub._**

**_Crystal gasped and threw up some water, she coughed hard and tears ran down her cheeks._**

**_"In all my years, I've never almost drowned before," she admitted, spluttering._**

**_"Maybe cause you slept UNDER water. Are you Aqualad or Aquaman or are you a fish? Just imagine what would've happened if I hadn't sensed your danger?" Raven scolded._**

**_"I wouldn't have had to if those monkeys in heat had let me sleep like a normal human being," Crystal snapped._**

**_"They broke through your sound proof barriers too?" Raven asked. "Yes," Crystal answered breathlessly._**

**_"How did you even find me?" Crystal asked in disbelief. "It's a secret bathroom in your bedroom, Crystal, not an ancient underground cellar. Your demon blood led me straight to you," Raven deadpanned, "artful thinking though, with the bathroom."_**

**_"I guess we better head to the kitchen," Crystal said, finally standing up. "Oh yeah," Raven facepalmed, "it's your turn with the dishes and mine to cook."_**

**_They teleported to the living room and saw Beast Boy passed out on the couch with the game controller on the floor, the TV was on standby mode. "Poor Beastie," said with so much care in her voice and Crystal laughed softly._**

**_The half demon blushed and nudged Crystal playfully. "How long before you two become like RobStar?" Crystal asked. "RobStar?" Raven returned._**

**_Crystal burst out laughing, "Robin and Starfire... It's their 'ship' name."_**

**_"What, no? Never!" Raven stammered blushing furiously. "I'm not blind, Rae Rae," Crystal teased while doing the dishes._**

**_"No! Plus Beast Boy doesn't even like me like that, not anymore," Raven said. "Seems you're deaf as well as blind, Raven. If you can't hear what he says about you, you should at least SEE how he acts around you," Crystal stated._**

**_Raven, who had opened the fridge to get some eggs, stood there frozen in thought, the cool air fanning her face. "Didn't you see the way he was looking at you in the pool yesterday?" Crystal was asking her. "No, you did not. Cause you don't have eyes," the hybrid answered herself._**

**_Raven collected the eggs and started the meal preparation. It was obvious she didn't want to have this conversation and Crystal didn't push any further._**

**_"Bacon and eggs?" Crystal asked when the dishes were done. "Bread and eggs," Raven replied. "With orange juice?" Crystal asked, looking at the half demon with puppy dog eyes._**

**_"You'll make it yourself," Raven answered. Crystal pouted for a moment then took out the oranges from the fridge and grabbed the juicer._**

**_About an hour later, the meal was ready but only Cyborg had gotten up. Crystal took her phone to the kitchen and was playing some Jennifer Lopez songs whilst sipping her juice absent mindedly._**

**_"If Robin meets you in here with that phone..." Cyborg trailed off._**

**_"He won't come out for another hour or more," Crystal said dismissively. "Yeah they were still going at it when I teleported back here at about six but I was too tired to even care anymore," Raven added._**

**_"Seems like they had so much pent up to let out. Especially Robin," Cyborg said. "Not an excuse to keep us up," Crystal stated._**

**_"You're the one that suggested they get a room," Raven mumbled into her glass. "You did?" Cyborg asked Crystal, a surprised expression on his face._**

**_"It was a joke and I didn't expect they'd really do it. They were just giving each other weird looks and it was uncomfortable for us in the pool," Crystal defended._**

**_"And I certainly did not mean a room in the tower," she added._**

**_"Hey guys," Beast Boy said to them as he practically dragged himself into the kitchen. "Any of y'alls get any sleep?" he asked weakly._**

**_"Barely," Raven and Crystal answered in unison._**

**_Crystal served him breakfast and he sat down to eat. "Thanks mama," he said, "if Robin catches you in here's withs that phone tho."_**

**_"I'm sure he's too broken to even move right now," Crystal snickered. "Poor Starfire," Raven said and the four of them laughed._**

**_Just then, "Run the show" by Kat De Luna ft Busta Rhymes came blasting from Crystal's phone and she went nuts. The others smiled. It was one of those songs she could not control herself when they came on and she would go crazy and dance._**

**_After the song was over, she sat down and breathlessly gulped down the contents of her glass. Then she opened the fridge and grabbed a can of Pepsi when she wasn't sated with the juice. The others laughed at her._**

**_"Shut the fuck up!" she shouted when she put her can of Pepsi down. Beast Boy reached for it, it was empty. "That's a news record for you, you empties the can," he said, he and the others doubled over in laughter._**

**_She joined in. "You know I can't control myself with some songs."_**

**_"We know, Cryssie," Cyborg said, smiling._**

**_They heard the door of the living room open. Crystal hastily stopped the music and hid the phone in her pocket._**

**_Robin came in then, looking worse for wear. "Hi guys," his voice came out as a whisper. Apparently, he'd Lost his voice._**

**_The others tried not to laugh. Beast Boy turned into a cockaspaniel and ran around the kitchen, Cyborg began reading his manual, Raven and Crystal began a random conversation about Game of thrones._**

**_Robin helped himself to breakfast and poured himself a glass of juice. "Easy on the eggs, Robin. Save some for Starfire. I didn't make a lot," Raven said._**

**_Robin looked up at her. She could not read the look on his face. He then reduced the egg quantity he collected._**

**_"I don't know how people are actually fans of Sansa as a character," Crystal was saying. "I know, right? To me she was a bitch from beginning to end," Raven returned._**

**_"Remember when she asked the Septa where she was from and then said she didn't care?" Crystal asked. "Yeah, such a disrespectful little bitch," Raven answered._**

**_"Robin? Baby, where are the you?" Starfire called weakly from the living room. Robin abandoned his meal and dashed to her._**

**_The others sneaked to the door and peeked at them. "You ok, Star?" he asked her. He held her close in a hug, his left hand around her waist and the right at the back of her head as she rested on his chest._**

**_She looked way worse than he did but she smiled up at him, "I'm fine." He planted a soft kiss on her lips. Raven put her palm on Crystal's mouth to stop the hybrid from "aww"-ing._**

**_"Sorry I kinda lost control of myself last night," he said with a soft smile. "It is the ok, I lost the control as well," she returned._**

**_"But I have none of the regrets," she added with a smirk. Robin grinned at her. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked then glanced at the kitchen, the others promptly withdrew from the door. "There's bread and fried eggs and orange juice in the kitchen," he informed._**

**_"Sounds the delightful," she said and they both headed to the kitchen._**

**_"The death of Joffrey remains the best scene in the series," Crystal was saying to Raven. "Nah it's Viserion's death. It was so epic how the Night King personally acquired himself a dragon... Oh hey Starfire," Raven said._**

**_"Good morning the friends," Starfire greeted._**

**_"Actually... It's past noon," Cyborg corrected. "Oops, I am the sorry. Good afternoon," she said again._**

**_"It's ok Star," Beast Boy said. "How are the all of you this morning? Did you sleep the very well?" Starfire asked enthusiastically._**

**_A hashed silence came upon the kitchen. No one was willing to answer. They knew she'd feel bad if they revealed she and Robin were the cause of their sleeplessness and they weren't willing to lie to her either._**

**_"You look very tired friend Beast Boy," she stated, looking directly at him, "didn't you sleep well?"_**

**_Crystal wanted to slap Starfire senseless at this point. They were trying hard not to hurt her feelings yet she was still asking questions. She was such a child sometimes._**

**_"Friend Raven, Crystal? Are you the alright?" she inquired._**

**_Crystal was surprised that Raven snapped first._**

**_"No Star, no! We are not fine, we are not alright. We couldn't sleep well, I slept at the bank of the sea. If you could call that sleeping. Crystal nearly drowned this morning cause she slept inside the tub under water to drown out your noise. Stop asking us if we're alright as though you don't know what you did last night. Can you not?" Raven ranted._**

**_"Let's go Crystal, away from the raging hormones," Raven said to the hybrid._**

**_They teleported from the kitchen, leaving the rest of the Titans in speechless awe. _**


	7. The sound of silence

**Chapter seven: The sound of silence**

Crystal stirred and woke up. It was one of the first nights she'd been able to sleep without Robin and Starfire's aggressive moans and groans and growls? Filtering in through her sound barriers as clearly as if she was in the room with them.

The other members of the Titans had pooled their money together and sent Robin and Starfire on an all expenses paid trip to Paris. They had had enough of the raging hormones every night with the exception of Starfire being on her period, it was the only time they had peace.

After the week of peace, they started again with a new vigor. The others had finally had enough and sent them on a "Valentine" vacation for the entire month of February.

The peace was intriguing and new. Crystal sat on her bed for some time, taking deep breaths. Cyborg had cooked one of his enthusiastic meat buffets the previous night and Crystal, who hadn't worked out in a few days was now feeling the effects of her spiked cholesterol levels.

She was waiting for the shocks to pass. She made it a point to do a serious dance work out that day. One of the shocks was so intense she lay back down on the bed.

She was pissed that she hadn't noticed the change in weather at night and she'd slept completely topless. She wrapped her blanket around herself and decided to just lie there till it went away.

She must've fallen asleep as she opened her eyes a whole hour and half later. She stood up from the bed in annoyance and looked at the wall clock. It was 9:45am.

She took a quick bath. She was about to teleport into the hallway in excited hunger when she remembered it was Beast Boy's turn to cook and she froze.

Sometimes it was hard to choose which was worse, Cyborg's heart stopping meat fricassee or Beast Boy's bland tofu eggs. Or if she was lucky, he'd have made a fruit salad.

She teleported into the hallway and went to the living room.

"What happened? You woke up late today," Cyborg inquired on her entry. "Yeah, Beast Boy was up before you," Raven added.

"Yeah, I know," she replied. "Are you ok?" Raven asked again.

"Just a little health issue," she answered. "Good thing Beast Boy made a fruit salad then," Raven informed.

"Oh thank God," she sighed and entered the kitchen.

"Hey mama, you good?" Beast Boy greeted. He served her meal for her and some pineapple juice. It was a mutual thing Crystal and Beast Boy they did for each other, serving each other's meals. Depending on who got up first.

"Yeah I am, now that I see fruit," she said with a smile and Beast Boy laughed.

"Cy's cooking last night got to you, huh?" Beast Boy asked watching her savour the food with relish. "You have no idea," she stated.

"The house is kinda weirds without RobStar," Beast Boy said. Crystal snickered, "I think you miss listening to live porn."

Beast Boy laughed, "oh hell no! They're animals and that means a lots coming from me."

Crystal spat out some of the juice and laughed so hard, a tear escaped from her eyes.

"It was good to sleep well for once," she spoke when she finally stopped laughing. "I guess," Beast Boy said.

After the meal, she started her dance workout. She turned off the TV and connected her phone to the sound system in the living room ignoring the grumbles from Cyborg and Raven.

She started with Mabel's "don't call me up" and the playlist led to an intense workout. Although they complained, the others couldn't deny the fact that they were intrigued by her dance moves.

After the workout, the crime alert went off. It was the first time they had one since Robin and Starfire left and they felt reluctant.

As if on cue, Robin called Crystal's phone.

"Put it on speaker!" he shouted through the phone and she did.

"Titans! I know I'm not there but I also know that The Hive is attacking the Sterling heights bar," Robin stated.

They were startled. None of them had even checked what the emergency was.

"Robin, we agreed no work-related gadgets over there," Raven said, dryly.

"We both know this is more of a hobby I absolutely love than a job for me, Raven," he stated, "do you want me to tell Starfire that the reason our romantic trip is cancelled is because you guys didn't want to stop the Hive from assaulting the populace?"

"No!" they chorused. "Good, now Titans..."

"Robin, are you the on the phone with the other Titans? We the talked about this," they heard Starfire say on the other side of the line. "Baby, it's not what you think," Robin was obviously trying to placate an enraged Starfire.

"My opinions never matter to the you unless we're having the sex," Starfire said.

The others listened with interest and amusement, temporarily forgetting that there was a crime in progress.

"Star, wait, listen to me," there was a pause, "there was a crime alert and I know they wouldn't really want to go if I wasn't there."

"That is not the excuse. Friend Crystal, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg are more than the capable of handling whatever crimes that happen in the Jump City themselves," Starfire stated.

The others found themselves collectively nodding in agreement.

Robin sighed, "you're right Star, I'm sorry. I just can't help it sometimes."

For a while they heard nothing on the phone but when they heard the hot, tense moans, Crystal hung up.

"Ok, so that was a rollercoaster of emotions," Cyborg quipped.

"Omg guys let's go stop the Hive," Crystal reminded.

When they got there, they saw police officers on the scene. "What happened officers?" Cyborg asked, trying to sound professional although he was scared and guilty.

"It was apparently supposed to be a prank for the Hive to ruin your day but since you weren't coming, they got upset and kidnapped a visiting celebrity," one of the officers answered impatiently, obviously annoyed.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Crystal and Raven grimaced.

"What visiting celebrity?" Raven probed.

"Some girl... Said she goes by the name Mabel," another officer answered.

One of the windows in the bar suddenly broke. Raven and the boys turned to Crystal, her face was blank but they knew it was a facade.

"Don't worry officer, we'll find her," Cyborg said. "You better do. I don't even understand why you superheroes took your time to answer an emergency," the first officer returned in annoyance.

"We're so dead," Beast Boy said to himself as they left.

"Let's go to the Hive tower," Cyborg stated when they returned home.

"She's not there," Crystal stated. "How did you...?" Beast Boy began but stopped when he realized.

"Where's she then? They can't have gone far so fast," Cyborg asked. "She's at the old sugar mill," Crystal replied.

Raven and the boys turned to her in surprise. "How did you figure it out so fast? You've never met her before, you don't even know her personally," Raven queried.

Crystal chuckled, "it's an angel power, Rae. An insight thing. As long as she's in Jump City, I can find her and I've had contact with her through her music."

"That's not a thing," Raven queried, unconvinced. "Not for demons yes," Crystal informed.

"Let's go then. Titans Booyah!" Cyborg said enthusiastically.

When they got there, the Hive was startled.

"How did you even find us so fast?" the Gizmo asked in shock after they were defeated. "I expected that without Robin, it would take you DAYS," Jinx added.

"You thoughts wrong, fools," Beast Boy quipped. Raven and Crystal went in to get Mabel.

"Omg are you ok? We are so sorry," Crystal asked, untying her.

"I'm a little shaken, but I'm fine," she replied. "How did you find me so fast?" she asked when she stood up.

"Crystal is the one who found you. She knew where you were immediately," Raven replied pointing at the hybrid. "Well, thank you Crystal," Mabel said and embraced the hybrid.

A huge smile was on Crystal's face as she hugged Mabel back then backed away. Raven laughed, "Crystal's a huge fan of yours."

Mabel was surprised, "she is?" "Huge. She danced to some of your songs this morning," Raven replied.

"Really? Which ones?" Mabel asked as they exited the building. "Don't call me up, God is a dancer, Ring ring and Mad love," Crystal replied beaming.

Mabel wanted to say something but was startled by Raven wrapping her soul self around them. The pop star was even more surprised when the three of them appeared at the Titans Tower.

"What? Where am I? How did we get here?" she asked. "Oops sorry, we're at the Titans Tower, Raven teleported us here," Crystal answered. Mabel seemed to calm down at that.

"You're a dancer, right?" Mabel asked and Crystal nodded. "I have a performance on the Jimmy Fallon show in a few weeks. Could you cheoreograph Ring ring and Fine line for me? You will join me on stage as well," Mabel asked.

Crystal shrieked in excitement. "Yes, yes I will." "Cool, lemmie have your number," Mabel requested and Crystal typed her number into Mabel's phone.

That night when the Titans were having dinner, Crystal's phone rang. It was Robin. She rolled her eyes, answered the call, put her phone on speaker and placed the phone on the table.

Robin- Am I on speaker?

Cyborg- Yes, Robin.

Raven- Didn't you promise Starfire you wouldn't call us while you're there?

Robin- I didn't PROMISE her, per se.

Crystal- Yeah, right.

Beast Boy- What do you want fool?

Robin- Well Batman just called me and he told me that YOU LAZY COWS LET A CELEB GET CAPTURED BY THE HIVE TODAY!

The others were silent, grimacing.


	8. Robin cray cray (part three)

**_𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 8: 𝑹𝒐𝒃𝒊𝒏 𝒄𝒓𝒂𝒚 𝒄𝒓𝒂𝒚 (𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒆𝒆)_**

**(𝑨/𝑵: 𝑾𝒐𝒘. 𝑬𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒔𝒐 𝒇𝒂𝒓. 𝑰'𝒎 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒏 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒏𝒇𝒊𝒄 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏 𝑰 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒊'𝒗𝒆 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒏. 𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒆𝒘)**

(𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴/𝗱𝗶𝘀𝗰𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗺𝗲𝗿: 𝗧𝗼𝗿𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲, 𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗲 𝘀𝗹𝗮𝘀𝗵 𝗿𝗮𝗽𝗲)

The lights came on in his cell. He didn't bother to look up, he couldn't look up. He did not even struggle or fight anymore.

Not that he had the strength to.

"Hello, my pet," Slade greeted but Robin said nothing. Slade hit his back with an iron rod and he screamed.

"What are you supposed to say?" Slade asked but Robin bit his lips and remained silent. "Why do you choose to continue to be stubborn my pet? Why do you enjoy the pain?" Slade asked, beating him over and over again with a thick wooden stick.

Robin did not know that the sobbing voice, 'I'm sorry Master! I'm sorry Master!' was his till the stick beats stopped. Then he realized his mouth was moving and the words were still coming out.

"Good pet," Slade said and licked the fresh blood off Robin's body, "delicious. You taste good, my pet." "Yes, master," Robin stated, his body limp, tears running down his cheeks.

(𝗢𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻, 𝗱𝗶𝘀𝗰𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗺𝗲𝗿: 𝗧𝗼𝗿𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲, 𝗿𝗮𝗽𝗲. 𝗣𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗸𝗶𝗽 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗰𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀.)

Slade walked behind him. Robin closed his eyes in resignation as he heard Slade unbuckle his belt. He whimpered when he felt Slade's hard member against his ass.

"It's all yours today, my pet," Slade whispered in Robin's ear.

"Now you will see why they call me DeathSTROKE," he boasted.

He jammed his dick into Robin's asshole.

Robin cried out in pain and felt blood trickle down his legs. "Ever so tight pet, ever the bleeder, pet," Slade whispered to him.

He put his arms firmly around Robin's waist and began stroking. Slowly, at first then he began pounding into Robin with all his might.

Robin screamed and screamed till everything went dark.

(𝗔/𝗡: 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗻𝘂𝗲 ️)

Crystal was startled out of her tense sleep. She'd sensed Robin, something she hadn't been able to do in the four months since his kidnap. She had worried if he was already dead and now was relieved he was alive.

She'd sensed Slade and she was annoyed her Angelic insight powers weren't working.

She could not imagine the torture Robin was going through in the hands of Slade. She shuddered as she remembered Robin being tortured by Slade in his past memories.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Be strong Robin, we'll find you. I promise."

Robin opened his eyes then, it was dark. He looked around, he swore he'd heard Crystal.

'Robin?' he heard again. She was speaking to him through his mind.

Was he going crazy?

'Robin, it's Crystal, can you hear me?'

He closed his eyes. 'Crystal?'

'Oh my God, Robin are you alright?'

'Barely' he answered and burst into fresh tears.

With his closed eyes, he felt her palm against his face.

He was seeing her with his mind's eye now. 'Oh my goodness Robin, what has he done to you?' she sounded choked with emotion but he knew she wouldn't cry, for his sake.

'I swear to God and all the demons, if I find Slade he's gonna meet his maker. Where are you Robin?'

'I have no clue.'

'You don't remember anything?'

'I only remember being knocked out by Brother Blood, I dropped my bo staff. I remember being shoved into a van but that's it.'

'Do you remember where the van was parked when you were shoved in?'

'It was near that place you played Brother Blood's dance game.'

The lights came on again. "Rise and shine, Boy Blunder," Terra said.

'Oh my gosh, Terra too?'

'Yes. I have to go Crystal or she'll hurt me.'

'I don't want to leave you. Stay strong for us, Robin.' she embraced him quickly and left his mind. He opened his eyes and looked at the blonde haired female in front of him.

"Aww he bled again, lucky," she said to him. If she was more envious, she would've been green.

"What do you want Terra?" he asked.

Robin did not know what happened next. What he felt was his back hitting the wall, breaking more of his ribs.

He bit his lip and drew blood to keep from crying.

"You should know how to speak to me by now Boy Blunder," she said menacingly, eyes blazing.

"I don't think Slade will approve of you doing this to me," Robin said. He was laughing.

Terra looked at his face and instantly became frightened. She knew the intensity of the ordeal Slade was putting Robin through. She thought he would've broken completely.

She was wondering if he was now possessed by a different demon. She looked closely at him.

His eyes were red. There was dried blood on the floor and on his legs. Different wounds were criss crossing his body. They'd heal but he'd require surgery or some strong magic to get rid of the scars.

His left eye was the color of ripe avocado. He'd broken a few ribs and she was sure his ankle was dislocated.

Yet, he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked. "Nothing," he replied.

He smiled a weird smile and his dried lips spread apart and blood trickled from them. The smile vanished when Slade walked in.

"What's happening here?" Slade asked. "Nothing, just keeping him company, like you asked," she muttered in reply.

"What did you do to him?" he asked. She was upset and startled.

"Nothing more than you've already done," she burst out. He stared at her. A stare so blank it was hostile. Terra cowered immediately.

He turned back to Robin who was shivering in fright.

Back in the Titans Tower, Crystal was startled out of her deep trance by Raven violently shaking her. Crystal jerked up and instantly fell off the bed.

She curled in foetus position and was sobbing uncontrollably. Beast Boy picked her off the floor, took her in his arms and held her.

"I saw Robin, I saw Robin..." she was repeating over and over again.

"Shh... It's okay mama. Where's you sees Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

She sat up, still shaking. "I don't know. He said he doesn't know either."

"You contacted him??" Raven asked, surprised. She nodded.

"How?" the half demon asked again. "I don't know. I created a mental bond with him before he got kidnapped. It seemed like he may have unconsciously reached into my mind," she replied.

"He didn't say the anything about where the he was?" Starfire inquired. "No he said he only remembered being shoved into a van near that place we did Brother Blood's dance challenge," Crystal answered.

"Wait a minute, we saw his bo staff around there," Cyborg piped up. "Let's go backs and checks for clues," Beast Boy stated.

"The no, stay with the her Beast Boy. She cannot be the alone at the moment," Starfire said. Raven and Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Be careful guys," Crystal said, bursting into fresh tears.

Beast Boy held her to himself. The rest exited. "Slade's hurting him real bad," she mumbled. "It's ok Cryssie, we'll find him," he soothed her.

"Beastie," she mumbled, with a sob. "Yes, mama," he answered. "I saw Terra too," she revealed.

He gasped, "what? Is Slade keeping her capture too?"

It was one of the few times he'd spoken correct English with her. She felt like his bad grammar was a bad swag thing at first but became a habit.

"No, Beastie. She's working with Slade, just like before. She's torturing Robin too," she revealed. She felt something wet drop on her hair. She backed up just for Beast Boy to hastily wipe his eyes.

"You still love her, don't you?" she asked. "Not love per se, just deep regret and pity," he replied.

There was a silence as they sat staring at each other.**_(_****A/N: Please review. I really need it )**


	9. Daddy issues

**Chapter nine: Daddy issues**

**_(A/N: Pre Robin cray cray)_**

The Titans had just finished an intense workout. Beast Boy was passed out on the couch and Cyborg had gone to recharge his batteries.

Raven and Crystal sat on the floor very close to one of the ACs trying to catch their breath.

Starfire and Robin, well, were showering together.

"What the fuck is up with Robin and his excruciating workouts lately?" Crystal asked, sipping from a can of Pepsi.

She was currently on her fifth can for the day.

"I'm pretty sure this is punishment for the Mabel shit. He said we're getting lazy," Raven replied. "Well that's ridiculously unfair," Crystal stated.

Beast Boy whimpered in his sleep and woke up. His eyes were slightly opened and the girls knew he was still very sleepy.

He walked to the girls and turned into a puppy. He crawled into Crystal's lap and stayed there.

"Aww," the girls chorused.

Crystal caressed his fur and he sighed comfortably. He adjusted himself and soon fell back to sleep.

"Lucky! I wish I was the one he came to like that," Raven said, looking at the shapeshifter. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"It seems like you're into Beast Boy, Crystal," Raven stated. Crystal raised an eyebrow, "um, no, please."

"This isn't the first time Beast Boy is coming to you like this, whether asleep or awake," Raven queried. "He's my friend, Rae, so I'm supposed to be always here for him," Crystal returned.

"Plus he and Starfire are the only ones who tried to make me feel welcome when I came here at first," she added.

"Whatever."

Robin stepped out just then.

"Is that Beast Boy?" Robin asked, peering at them. "No, cause they're obviously other green animals you know," Raven replied, sarcastically.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "why's he on your laps?"

Crystal narrowed her eyebrows at him. "Seems like all that time in the sack has slowed your mind. Since your mind has chosen to be slow, he's asleep dummy. Now be quiet and let him sleep."

Robin looked startled and embarrassed for a moment then he turned red with anger, "I AM YOUR LEADER AND YOU'RE NOT PERMITTED TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER!"

Beast Boy was startled awake. He began crying.

"Look what you did!" Raven snapped as Crystal held him, still in his puppy form closer to herself and tried to soothe him.

Raven snapped and punched him through a portal with her soul self.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked at Crystal and Raven, "What happened?" "Robin woke you up, you poor thing," Crystal replied, caressing his fur in that way she knew he liked.

"I don'ts thinks I want to sleep anymore," Beast Boy stated but still remained on her lap.

Crystal's phone rang just then. She groaned and picked it up.

"Hey Dad... I'm fine... Yes I'm sure... No dad, you don't have to come over to see the tower... You're too busy for this... You don't have to meet my friends, dad... Dad... You're not listening to me... I'm not saying you shouldn't come over I'm saying you don't need to... Ok, fine!" she dropped the call and groaned loudly.

"What's wrong, mama?" he asked trying to read her mood. "My dad's coming over today," she revealed.

"How's that something bad?" Raven asked. "Oh you don't know my dad. He's never gonna let me be while he's here. He's gonna question every fucking thing I do and you guys as well," she replied.

"I have to go shower and prepare for my dad," she said and Beast Boy left her and turned back to his human form.

Later, Crystal had set the kitchen table and waited tentatively for her dad. It was a three course meal. There was some soup as an appetizer, coconut rice and chicken as the main course and apple and peach pie for dessert.

She had her hair in a bun. She was wearing a long sleeved silk white top she tucked in a flared black skirt that stopped just below her knees and royal purple ankle boots with black fishnet stockings.

She sensed her dad coming up the elevator. "5, 4, 3, 2..." the elevator dinged when she got to 2.

The elevator dinged to reveal a tall, broad shouldered man in a dark blue buttoned up long sleeved shirt and black trousers with shoes the same color as his top.

His complexion was best described as ashy white. He had a perpetual blank, semi-hostile look on his face.

He looked around warily for a while then raised his eyebrows as he saw his daughter. "I thought I told you not to use this complexion. Embrace your demon side, Crystal."

"I also have a human side and an angel side, dad," she deadpanned.

"Uh good evening sir," Robin greeted, trying to raise the tension and the other Titans greeted and welcomed as well.

"Ah yes, the Boy Wonder and his team of misfits..."

Beast Boy furrowed his brows, "who's you calling a misfit sir?"

Crystal's father chuckled as though Beast Boy was the most inconsequential creature in all the world.

"What's up with the fake fancy get up? I know you guys usually Walk around in your superhero costumes till it's time for bed," he queried.

He looked around the living room as though searching for something to point out. But the living room was uncharacteristically immaculate. Usually they'd be some empty snack packs on the floor and some random unknown stain or smell on the couch.

Crystal had prepared for that possibility by using magic on the sitting room after doing physical cleaning.

He sat down on the couch his hands ghosting the pink fabric of the sofa warily. The Titans could see where Crystal had gotten or probably imbibed her neat freak nature from.

"Why are you wearing fishnet stockings?" he asked. He'd finally found an outlet for his querulous nature and she knew he'd pursue it to the end.

"Because you don't like me wearing shorts or trousers and this is the only way I can wear a none fancy schmancy skirt, dad," she answered." "Still no excuse. You should've won a dress," he pressed further.

"I didn't want to wear a dress, I barely have dresses. You know I don't like dresses," she returned.

"Why don't you ever take to correction? Go take that off right now and wear a dress... And is this what you wear around Miss Starfire? Showing off your thighs and stomach when you know there are boys in this tower," he attacked.

'You were not kidding,' Raven mouthed at the hybrid when they made eye contact.

"Boy Wonder? Is this what you let the girls on your team wear? Outfits that show off their bodies? Is this a super hero base or a brothel?" Crystal's father spat.

'Ok, you need to check your dad," Raven mouthed to the hybrid.

"Would you like to eat now, dad?" Crystal cut in, stopping her father's critique of Beast Boy's clothing and hygiene in general.

"No, not now. I came here straight from work and I need a bath first," he stated.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is, sir," Cyborg said, leading him away.

Crystal relaxed into the chair. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "You were not the kidding, your dad has some of the bad issues," Starfire said, cringing.

A loud, annoyed yell came from the bathroom just then. The window shattered and Robin, who was leaning against them fell. Beast Boy swiftly turned into a terranadon and caught Robin.

They both landed in the tower, short of breath.

Crystal looked From Robin to Starfire repeatedly. "Y'all fucked outside the tub, didn't you?" she finally burst out.

Starfire and Robin looked at each other and grimaced.

"And the two of you literal fucking pigs didn't think of cleaning up your nasty body secretions?" she let out again, obviously boiling.

"Who had sex inside the bathroom?" her dad asked, startling them. He had teleported in to the living room.

Crystal rolled her eyes, "that's literally none of your business, dad."

He looked startled at first but ignored her and turned to Robin who had precariously perched himself near Starfire. "It was you and Miss Starfire, wasn't it?" he asked in the tone of someone who knew the answer but asked anyway.

Crystal, who was about to say something and already had her mouth open, froze. Her face widened and her face stretched into a grimace.

There was no way she could challenge her father now. She knew his feelings were valid and she agreed with him. As a matter of fact, she felt as annoyed with RobStar as he did.

Wait... She was agreeing with her dad on something.

She didn't think it had ever happened before.

She was brought out of her sudden realization by her father yelling at RobStar. "... Really Boy Wonder? Wait till Batman hears this. I stepped in cum!" he scolded stamping his foot in annoyance.

Robin grimaced and Starfire looked down in embarrassment.

"You will be punished for this! Fucking in the same house as my daughter, wow!" he snapped his fingers. Something like fire surrounded RobStar, they screamed and disappeared.

So did Crystal's dad.

Crystal looked around in confusion.

"What the fuck?!" Raven yelled in shock.

"Oh my god! Where did he take them, Crystal? Where did he take them?!" Cyborg was hyperventilating and shaking a shocked Crystal.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and pulled him away from Crystal.

"Where's he takes them, mama?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Crystal replied. "Who the fuck teleports with flames?" Raven asked.

"My dad, depending on where he's going," Crystal answered.

"They were red and orange and black flames, Crystal," Raven revealed.

"No, he couldn't have," she whispered in horror.

"Couldn't have what?" Cyborg asked.

"They're in transdimensional hell," Crystal replied.

Raven gaped at her.

It dawned on the half demon now.

She had wondered, since Crystal's dad walked in, why he looked so familiar. She was only then realizing that he was Trefaniel, the super powerful half demon who'd pledged his life to doing her father's bidding. Trigon, ever egostic, had been so flattered he forgot to take the offer completely but handed over transdimensional hell to him.

Transdimensional hell was only the outer ring of hell but had the same amount of torture and demons around. Trigon used to say Trefaniel handled transdimensional hell with More vigor than Trigon himself handled the real hell.

Raven had only been to transdimensional hell only once before, there was no way she could teleport there.

She was brought back to the present by Beast Boy.

"... I've read about it once. When them scientists got interested in my color and I'd stays in the lobby waiting for thems to return with the test results they were always running. It's still hell buts Trigon handed it over to a dude named Cephas... Stephan..."

"Trefaniel," Crystal cut in.

"Wow. So Raven's dad is literally satan, your dad is next in command to satan. You're also half angel right? So your mom's like second in command to archangel Micheal or something?" Cyborg asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much," Crystal deadpanned and Cryborg's jaw dropped.

"How are we gonna get them back?" Raven asked.

"I can teleport all of us there at midnight, easy but the tricky part is getting them and getting out," Crystal replied.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"There are no powers in transdimensional except that of the keeper and his demons," Raven and Crystal quoted simultaneously and glanced at each other.

"And why midnight?" Beast Boy inquired.

"That's the time the portal to the underworld is weakest so the mundane living can pass through," Raven replied.

Beast Boy sat on the couch, his head tilted slightly to the side, trying to process all the information.

The others gave him time.

For the first time in a while there was complete silence in the living room even though the TV was off.


	10. Daddy issues (part two)

**Chapter ten: Daddy issues (part two**

Starfire had no idea what she was hanging by. It was neither rope nor chains. It wasn't plastic but yet she was dangling ten feet off the ground.

"It's part of the circulatory system of the last mundane to wander down here," Trefaniel revealed with a smirk as if reading her thoughts.

Starfire screamed in horror.

Trefaniel chuckled in delight.

Robin came to just then pulling at his weird restraints.

"That's the small intestine by the way," Trefaniel revealed and a strong smell filled the room.

Robin paled and retched painfully. He was no stranger to torture but this was literally another dimension of it.

Trefaniel looked serious now, he changed into his demon from. He was now a very dark purple, almost black with four red eyes and fangs. He looked like a huge cat with big bat wings and a long tail with a poisonous tip like that of a Scorpion

"**Your punishment has yet to begin, Boy Wonder... Star princess,**" he announced, his voice frighteningly doubled. More demons filled the flaming cave.

Robin thought he'd known pain till he was drained by his epididymis for what seemed like an eternity. He was being stretched from the inside out.

Starfire watched in horror willing her powers to work but they didn't. All she could do was sob for what she felt was forever.

It was hell, the torture was endless, she thought helplessly.

She cursed herself silently and cursed whatever had made her pressure Robin into fucking her against the mirror after their shower together.

'This is risky, Star," Robin had said to her. 'Forget the risk, my wonder,' she'd purred seductively and turned her back to him.

Tears barely got down her cheeks before evaporating in the huge scorching cave where she could hear so many screams she couldn't tell which was hers when her turn came.

This was it, she'd be here forever, she thought and gave into hopelessness.

It was 11:20pm. Crystal had been up for over half an hour now. She'd asked Raven to cast a sleeping spell on the tower so they'd all be rested from the turmoil ahead.

The spell was supposed to lose power at 11:40 but she'd woken much earlier.

To be honest, she was still trying to come to terms with the fact that her dad had taken two of her best friends to transdimensional hell for punishment. It had never happened before.

But off course she'd never had any real friends not to say much of friends in a relationship.

No fault of her own.

The short while she'd been to school, her dad had come and threatened everyone at the assembly. They never bothered her but they kept her at a distance in fear. Till she decided school wasn't for her and dropped out, to her father's dismay.

'School is such a mundane construct, dad,' she'd said to him blankly during one of his disappointed lectures and he'd been silent. He continued his home school with her.

Till Wonder Woman gave her the knowledge of the Amazons years later, she always felt her father had thought her everything there was to know.

She stood up now and went to her wardrobe, the one engraved with her real name in her favorite font, Nupital BT. He'd given it to her as a going away present when he finally let her leave for Titans North.

She opened it and took her weapons only Robin knew about and secretly trained with her with.

It was a pair of tessens, a sword, a bow and twenty four arrows that never ran out. There was also a small bag full of tiny but deadly spears that never ran out as well and the mysterious bo staff

The fans were made of an alloy of Amethyst and Titanium, the sword of pure Amethyst, the arrows and tiny spears were made of an alloy of iron and Amethyst.

She never knew what the bow was made of. It was light but didn't feel like wood.

They were the gifts she'd gotten on her first day with the Amazons.

She'd worked hard to train and truly earn them. She'd finally fully earned them and now it was time to use them to save her leader.

She snapped her head back to the window as she watched the sleeping spell disipate.

She grabbed the weapons and rushed to the living room.

She sat on the couch with the weapons near her and waited for the others to get there. They arrived shortly after, looking grim.

"What are those?" Beast Boy asked.

"They're my weapons. I barely use them here but Robin used to help me train with them," Crystal replied.

"Wait, Robin knew about this and we didn't?" Raven inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Since no powers work there you guys are going to need magical weapons that we would stun the Demons for our duration there," she explained, ignoring Raven's question

"Thought you said no Powers work?" Cyborg asked.

"Nope but Amazon weapons are super powerful and will be really effective against the demons," she replied.

"So what's the plan?" Raven asked. Crystal looked at the half demon, shapeshifter and half robot in front of her with surprise.

"Don't look so shocked Crystal, you're the one with the most knowledge of where were going so off course we'll let you lead the mission," Raven stated.

There was a huge smile on Crystal's face.

"Don't look so happy about it," Cyborg said rolling his eyes but smiling as well.

"Ok. As soon as we teleport there, Cyborg and Beast Boy start fighting the Demons," she began and tossed the bow and arrow at Cyborg and the staff at Beast Boy, "I'm pretty sure y'all can handle them... Don't lose them please." she began.

"Raven while the demons are distracted, you go find Robin and Starfire, I'm sure he'll be keeping them in his special torture cave at the anterior of transdimensional hell. He's usually only uses there for special occasions or for those he really hates," she finished.

"What about your dad?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, leave him to me," she replied.

"I thinks we're ready to go," Beast Boy said.

Crystal breathed and stood at the centre of the room.

They held hands and she teleported them all.

"Why's it so hot?" Cyborg whispered rather loudly. His voice echoed in the dark.

"Shhhh," Raven and Crystal hushed simulteneously.

"Oh no," the girls chorused again in horrified whispers.

The boys were confused for a while but it dawned on them when they heard the unearthly shrieks.

Cyborg closed his ears as the inhuman shrieks seemed to short out his robotic system.

"Titans... FIGHT!" Crystal let out in fear and shock. She tossed one of her fans to Raven and they began the defense.

It wasn't working.

After a while, Crystal screamed. A scream so underworldly, so frighteningly deafening.

The demons stopped.

Crystal changed into her demon form... A succubus.

She was now a very dark shade of green, her curves seemed to suddenly be overemphasized with a very long tail. She had claws and fangs and her eyes were jet black.

"**Let us through... Now,**" she ordered, her voice doubled.

Raven did same and they heard one of the demons gasp in shock.

**"Sorry, my dark empresses. We didn't know,"** one of the demons apologized.

"**Your father would not permit these mundanes in here,**" another said.

Beast Boy was startled as he watched Crystal slap the demon with her tail.

"**Are you saying I am not bringing them under my father's orders?!**" she asked, seething.

The demon held his face and stepped back. He apologized profusely.

The demons bowed and let them pass.

As soon as they passed, Crystal whispered to them, "**Raven, take the boys with you under the guise of taking them for torture to my dad's cave. Just ask the demons to show you the way. I'll distract my dad. When you get to the cave, tell the demons that Trigon wants Star and Robin brought to the main hell. I'm sure you'll know how to get to your father's domain from there. When you get there, teleport back to the tower**," she stated.

"What about you?" Cyborg asked.

"My powers will work again when I'm in the throne room with my dad," she replied.

They parted ways.

"**Finally you've accepted your true nature**," Trefaniel said as soon as Crystal entered the throne room.

His throne was made of ruby with diamonds criss crossing it. The throne sat at the centre of a ring of fire.

Souls hung from the walls in a pattern like a decoration.

"**Excuse us**," Trefaniel ordered the demons present. They exited the room.

Trefaniel stood from his throne and flew to his daughter. She felt her power return to her then.

He looked straight at her until he got directly in front of her. He changed to his human form and smiled.

He embraced her. She was startled.

"Did you really think you could sneak the Boy Wonder and Starfire out of here without my knowledge?" he asked.

She paled.

Trefaniel laughed maniacally and clapped his hands.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire materialized in front of them.

Robin only had a little of his life force left and she could see him struggling to keep it.

Cyborg was sparking.

Starfire was curled up in a ball, her hair was falling out. Her outfit all but gone.

Beast Boy was crying.

Crystal was infuriated.

She lunged at her dad and dug her claws into his face.

"You dare attack your father?!" he slapped her so hard she fell beside Beast Boy.

The pain stung her cheek and she held her face.

She turned to her friends. Starfire was shaking uncontrollably.

"**You're gonna regret that, dad... You're gonna regret everything...**"

Trefaniel, for the first time in centuries, was taken aback.

She was acting like her mother now. Fearless, powerful.

Now in her full demon form, she lunged at him again, pinning him to the wall.

Trefaniel stared blankly at his daughter for a moment then smirked, "**you truly are embracing your demon side**."

He threw her back once more with his powers.

They fought. It was a real battle. Father against daughter.

Raven, who Trefaniel had sent to the main hell, watched through a mirror.

"**You know you could've been such a good leader if you had joined me, instead of being a follower to a mundane that you could murder without even lifting a finger.**"

"**The only reason you even became a leader dad is because Trigon is nothing more than an overgrown Middle school bully. He didn't even take your soul**."

"**Shut up, child**!"

"**O tantum iustus coepit Voce mea est. Ut expugnarent eum valde ego perire non possit cum amicis meis... epularer**," Crystal spelt and her dad cried out. He fell unconscious.

She crawled over to her friends and tried to summon her strength.

When she had done so she teleported back to the tower.

Raven appeared right after she did.

"Rae Rae. You're ok!" She said weakly.

"I'm fine. Your dad couldn't risk losing his position so he sent me to my dad instead," Raven informed.

"I do not think I have the strength to carry out this massive healing without serious damage to my own self. You have to save them Raven," Crystal said.

"What? I don't have a spell... My magic isn't strong enough for healing of this magnitude," Raven stuttered.

"Yes you have a spell and yes your magic is more than strong enough. You can do it Rae," Crystal said, coughing and gasping for air, "You have to hurry, they're losing their life force."

Raven took a deep breath, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A bright light encompassed them for awhile and Crystal heard Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy gasp when they started breathing again.

Raven collapsed and Beast Boy caught her just in time.

He rushed to the tower sick bay.

"What happened?" Robin asked, looking around in confusion.

"You blacked out after my dad's extreme torture methods got to you. We tried to trick my dad and save you but it didn't work. I had to battle my dad to save you guys. I used up all my strength in a spell to weaken my dad and teleport here. Raven had to do some massive healing on us," Crystal explained.

"Wow. I thought we were never gonna be the saved," Starfire said taking in a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Cy?" Crystal asked

"I'm ok. Raven might've healed my human parts but I don't think my robot parts will ever recover. I might need new ones and it won't be the same," Cyborg stated sadly.

"Then let me help you with that...

Internum ejus machine facias retineri viribus humano exerciti," she spelt out.

Cyborg gasped. He was wholly human again.

"Do I still have my powers?" he asked.

"Yep. It's just that your robot parts are now internal except for a small port on your back cause you still need charging and memory back up but you don't have to worry about repairs anymore," she replied.

"This is awesome! Thanks Crystal!" he said, excitedly and his sonic canon formed in his fist then he retracted it with a grin.

"Is Raven gonna be ok?" Robin asked.

"She'll be fine... In the morning," Crystal replied.

"So I guess we have to call you something else now...?" Robin asked Cyborg with a smirk.

"Nah... Cyborg is still fine. I'm not letting it go just yet."

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading that chapter! Please review)**


	11. My wonder

_**Chapter eleven: My wonder**_

_**(A/N: So things have been too serious and dark lately lol. I own nothing except my OC**_

_**This is a little filler chapter. Lemons abound ha.**_

_**This is pre "Daddy issues"**_

_**Read and review)**_

_**Everyone except Crystal sat in front of the TV. Soundcity was the channel of the evening. Suddenly, they shouted in shock.**_

_**Crystal dashed out, "what is it? What is it?!"**_

_**"You were on Stupid love with Lady Gaga? And you didn't tell us?" Cyborg asked.**_

_**Crystal grimaced. All eyes were on her.**_

_**"No wonder you were training so hard to lose weight," Robin said.**_

_**"Yeah you looked so hot in the video. Honestly the best part of the video was yours, when you did the wakanda peace sign and your dancing was on point," Raven added excitement written all over her face.**_

_**"My dancing is always on point," Crystal smirked.**_

_**"How dids you get on a song with Lady Gaga?!" Beast Boy inquired.**_

_**"Ha... It's crazy. I've worked with Mabel, she knows Kamille, Kamille has worked with Taylor Swift who has worked with Max Martin and Max Martin has worked with Lady Gaga. Boom collab. I was so frightened to work with her but she made it so easy for me," Crystal replied.**_

_**"Did you do the entire cheoreography?" Cyborg asked. "Nope, I worked with another cheoreographer and Gaga put in her own flavor. It was so fun. Every single moment of recording, writing, cheoreography and shooting," she answered with a smile on her face.**_

_**"A celebrity superhero? Is that allowed?" Robin asked.**_

_**Crystal made eye contact with Robin, "You were Batman's sidekick, you're the last person to question celebrity superheroes." He stiffened.**_

_**"Plus I don't go by my super hero name in the industry and only Mabel knows my secret. I think I'm good," she added.**_

_**Her phone rang just then, "sorry I have to take this." She exited the room.**_

_**Hours later, when everyone had gone to bed, Raven could not sleep. Starfire and Robin were at it again. She wished the Justice league had not made them come back from their trip to Paris.**_

_**Crystal had left the tower and said she'd sleep in a hotel for the night. Cyborg had shut down.**_

_**Raven and Beast Boy could not sleep.**_

_**Beast Boy was hard but no amount of jacking off seemed to relieve him**_

_**Raven was rolling from one end of her bed to another.**_

_**She was about to give up and go take one of Crystal's headphones when she heard a knock on her door. **_

_**She opened it and saw Beast Boy standing there shirtless with only his pyjama bottoms on. She gasped, wondering when exactly he'd gotten so tall.**_

_**"Rae, can I come in?" he asked. She simply nodded and moved aside for him to enter.**_

_**He entered and looked around. Raven was standing behind him after she'd shut the door. **_

_**He inhaled deeply, his eyes widened and he turned to her sharply. **_

_**He smirked, "uh, Rae? You know I can smell that right?"**_

_**Raven looked confused for a second then her confused look turned to shock then embarrassment.**_

_**"Oh," she blushed and looked away.**_

_**He laughed.**_

_**"You're quite cute when you're shy Rae," he said, still laughing.**_

_**She blushed even deeper, "what do you want Beast Boy?"**_

_**"Nothing in particular," he replied and lay on her bed.**_

_**"Come here," he said patting the spot beside him.**_

_**Her feet seemed to have a mind of its own, she went and laid beside him.**_

_**But she turned away from him.**_

_**He moved closer to her.**_

_**"What are you doing Beast Boy?" she asked.**_

_**"Cuddling you, what does it look like?" he chuckled.**_

_**"Um, isn't that for like lovers or something?" she asked, tense in his arms.**_

_**"Would you just relax and stop being old fashioned? I cuddle with Crystal sometimes and sometimes the cuddles me when I'm in kitten or puppy form," he replied with a laugh.**_

_**"Besides, we're more than lovers Rae," he added.**_

_**The words and the manner in which he said them made Raven relax. He kissed her temple.**_

_**That moment Raven couldn't hear anything else except his breathing and she soon fell asleep. Beast Boy held her closer and slept off as well.**_

_***In Starfire's room***_

_**Starfire was on her knees. Robin was aggressively face fucking her.**_

_**Tears were running down her cheeks.**_

_**He pushed her off and placed her on the table facing him, her legs wide apart.**_

_**He teased his tip against her slit and she giggled in anticipation.**_

_**"Stop the teasing, my wonder," she purred, her hands fondling her nipples. She was looking him directly in the eyes.**_

_**He jammed himself inside her. She let out a sharp cry of pleasure.**_

_**He leaned in to her, "you know I love it when you call me 'wonder'," he said with a low growl.**_

_**He began thrusting inside her, slowly at first then faster.**_

_**Starfire was basically screaming at this point.**_

_**He paused awhile. He smirked at her half open, pleasure-filled eyes.**_

_**He pulled out of her slowly and slammed back into her. He did this repeatedly.**_

_**"Stop the teasing, just give it to me!" Starfire cried out.**_

_**He rode her roughly again.**_

_**Several minutes later, Starfire came and the tightening of her walls made him come.**_

_**Starfire's legs felt like jelly as she staggered over to the bed.**_

_**Robin chuckled to himself and lay down beside her.**_

_**"You know my mom said no earth male could satisfy a Tamarenean," Starfire said breathlessly, her voice barely above a whisper.**_

_**"Hmm, maybe I'm not from Earth?" Robin asked jokingly and guffawed afterwards.**_

_**She opened her eyes and looked at him, "maybe."**_

_**She closed her eyes.**_

_**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but that's basically all the light I can give to this fanfic rn lol. Please review)**_


	12. Are you for real?

Chapter twelve: Are you for real?

(A/N: Six months after Daddy issues)

It was morning, only the girls were in the living room. The boys were training.

Crystal was asleep on the floor, Starfire was absentmindedly brushing her hair and Raven was reading a spell book.

They heard the bell ding. Raven looked at the monitor and was surprised to see Zatanna waiting downstairs.

"Let me in Raven, I know you can see me," the sorceress said through the intercom. Raven opened the elevator for her.

"Is that Zatanna?" Crystal, now awake, asked. Raven raised her eyebrow in question.

"We both know Zatanna's magic signature is very different. Plus I could hear her in my sleep," Crystal said with a yawn.

The elevator dinged and the sorceress floated in.

"Hi," she said in a high girly voice. Sometimes it was difficult to remember how much older she was. She looked and acted like a teenager.

"What do we owe this visit?" Crystal asked after they'd exchanged pleasantries.

"Bruce Wayne is hosting a party and wants the Titans to be there, in disguise of course," Zatanna announced.

"Batman is inviting the Titans to a party?" Raven and Crystal chorused.

"Hush! The identity must be kept a secret!" the sorceress scolded.

"It's only The Titans here in the tower, Z, we know," Crystal said dismissively.

"I don't think the friend Cyborg and Beast Boy know," Starfire said.

As if on cue, the boys appeared in the room and tried to sneak attack Zatanna.

Raven and Crystal smirked as the sorceress simply held them suspended in mid air, choking them, without even batting an eyelid.

"Really boys? With all that training?" the sorceress rolled her eyes and let them down carefully. They gasped for breath.

Robin heaved and coughed, thumping his chest dramatically, "do you want to kill us Z?" he asked between coughs.

"You 'attacked' me first, I was only defending myself," she said, smirking.

"What do you wants Z?" Beast Boy said, pouting.

"Bruce Wayne has invited you all to a party," Zatanna said again.

"And he asked you to deliver this message? Why didn't he just tell me directly?" Robin asked.

"He said you'd pretend and he begged me to play along but no, I won't," the sorceress said intently looking at the Titans leader.

The rest sans Starfire turned to Robin who was pleading with the sorceress with his eyes.

"Don't pretend as though you and Batman didn't have a big argument over your relationship with Starfire," Zatanna dropped, calmly.

Starfire's head snapped up.

"The what?"

Robin's eyes had grown the size of golf balls.

"You had the fight with Batman about us?"

"Starfire..." Robin began uncertainly.

"You never tell me anything except it has to do with the sex!" Starfire snapped, cutting him off and flying off the couch dropping her brush in the process.

A shocked silence fell on the room.

Robin tried to gather himself together, "Starfire not right now..."

"No! Robin, we're discussing this right now! Why am I the hearing this from Zatanna?!" she cut in again.

"Because it wasn't important, Starfire!" Robin himself snapped at her.

"It was just a usual fight between us," he added calmer.

"Really?" Starfire asked in disbelief, "you and your adopted father had the fight over me and you're saying it was not the important?"

It was surprising to the others. They'd never seen Robin and Starfire fight.

Zatanna was beginning to feel guilty for revealing the fight.

Robin looked Starfire in the eyes now, "it was not important."

Tears formed in her eyes and she exited the room swiftly.

Robin buried his face in his hands.

"It's dresses and suits only," Zatanna said awkwardly and exited the tower.

"What's happening between you and Star, Robin?" Cyborg inquired.

"And if you hit us with that 'it's nothing' bullshit... I'm gonna smack you upside the head with this remote," Crystal threatened sternly.

"We actually were fine, even after the trauma your dad put us through," Robin paused for his words to take effect and Crystal rolled her eyes.

"But recently, she keeps asking 'what are we' and 'where are we going' and she keeps complaining I don't tell her stuff and I don't really care about her beyond sex," Robin explained.

"First of didn't you guys define what you were before you started?" Cyborg asked. The enthusiastic jokester was gone, the mature older brother had taken his place.

"I don't think we ever really did. At the beginning, it was just sex," Robin answered.

"Hadn't you been crushing on Starfire for a very long time?" Cyborg asked and he nodded.

"You've been together for two years!" Raven snapped rubbing her hands across her face impatiently.

"Yeah, how coulds you nots have defines what your relationship is?" Beast Boy inquired.

Robin sighed heavily, "I don't know."

"Do you love her?" Crystal asked.

Robin look up at her to retort but the serious look on her face silenced him, he swallowed, looked down and sighed again. "I did."

"Do you still love her?" Cyborg questioned.

"I don't know, it hasn't been the same. We've been fighting a lot..."

"Ands you two used sex to resolves it..." Beast Boy realized and the rest gasped.

"You two have been doing it since the first day," Raven added.

"No wonder y'all shook our magic," Crystal said.

Robin paled.

"Starfire was upset about you not telling her about your feelings ever since and you were mad about her feigning disinterest for so long," Crystal stated. She was seeing into the past now.

"What have you two been doing for two years?" Raven asked, seriously.

Robin could not answer and a very long, uncomfortable silence followed.

Hours later, Raven and Crystal were in the kitchen with Beast Boy.

Crystal was making spaghetti.

"Hey, what times did Zatanna says the party would be?"

"She sent a text saying it's Saturday at 7 and apparently it's a formal one," Crystal answered.

"You HATE dresses," Raven chuckled.

"ABSOLUTELY DESPISE is the right term," she corrected.

"So I suppose it's gonna be hard for you to get us and yourself formal Wear?" Raven inquired.

"Actually, it's gonna be super easy, barely an inconvenience," Crystal quipped.

"Oh, really?" Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you just quip Pitch meeting guy?!" Cyborg asked enthusiastically suddenly appearing in the kitchen.

Crystal grinned widely.

"Who's Pitch meeting guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, you're gonna love him!" Cyborg stood next to his best friend and showed him the Spiderman: Into the spider verse pitch meeting.

In a few minutes, Beast Boy and Cyborg were both laughing while Crystal smiled widely in amusement.

Raven rolled her eyes.

After Cyborg was done with Beast Boy, he showed her the Coraline pitch meeting.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, trying to suppress a laugh.

She finally succumbed when Ryan George said the iconic lines to the fact that it was actually easy for Coraline to find the eyeballs in the huge other world.

"Ok, you win," she conceded.

They snapped up at the sound of something breaking.

Crystal turned off the stove and the gang dashed out.

"I am sick of you and you ALWAYS PICKING FIGHTS ALL THE TIME!"

"I am the one always picking the fights? Wow, the really? I only talk to you to resolve how you do not respect the me!"

Robin and Starfire were completely unaware that the others were watching.

"You say that all the time, everyday. It's a broken record now. You know I loved and respect you."

"That is the biggest of the lies. Right from the beginning it has always been about the sex to you."

"Oh, and it hasn't been about that to you? Always starting fights so we can have hard and rough sex."

"That's never the what it's about!"

"Then what's it about Starfire?!" he yelled in frustration and pushed another of the lamps to the floor, breaking it.

"Ok, that's enough!" Crystal said, standing in between them.

"Tell that to Starfire," Robin spat.

"It should be the you she should be telling the that to," Starfire returned with a yell.

"And I'm supposed to be the childish one..."

"ENOUGH!" Crystal let lose her powers suddenly and the couple flew to the opposite sides of the room and landed painfully.

"Apologies but you two deserve that," Crystal said.

Robin and Starfire picked themselves up slowly. Robin holding his head and Starfire holding her arm whilst glaring at each other silently.

"If you two don't behave, that landing is gonna be from the top of Mount Everest," she warned.

"Now both of you, sit down with us let's discuss this," Cyborg stated.

"Oh, the no. I am not the sitting on the same chair with Robin," Starfire said, folding her hands stubbornly.

"I didn't want to sit with you and your disgusting hygiene either," Robin returned.

Before any of the team could say "wow", Starfire had blasted Robin with her bolts.

Robin, though bruised, lunged at her with his bo staff before Beast Boy or Cyborg could catch him and hit her so hard, her dislocated arm broke.

Before they could inflict any further damage on each other, Raven held them up with her powers and rapidly healed them.

Crystal materialized a couch opposite the usual one as Raven sat them down on the opposite seats. Crystal cast a spell that shut off Starfire's powers and made Robin lose his fighting abilities temporarily.

"Robin... Star... This isn't likes you guys," Beast Boy finally spoke up, he was teary and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

The rest sat down. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat with Starfire while Raven and Crystal sat with Robin.

"Let me start by asking how the fuck the both of you did this for two years under our noses. How did we not hear you fighting?" Crystal asked.

"All we heard was the aggressive sex but never the fighting," Raven added.

"The fighting was never really the loud..."

"I stole one of Raven's spell books and cast a strong barrier proof spell over mine and Star's room," Robin confessed.

The rest gasped, including Starfire.

"Oh my gosh! You've been complaining about it and we've been fighting off the Librarians of Azarath for a long time," Crystal said to the goth who was glaring at Robin, her demon eyes flashing.

"Do you have any idea what you cost me?! Where's the book?!" Raven yelled.

Robin stood up and backed away from Raven and backed away from the couch and stood by the elevator.

"You know that weird thing I have with putting stuff down my pants when I'm stealing it? So apparently I forgot the book and I jumped into the pool with it," Robin said with a shaky voice.

"I can reverse that, where's the book?" Crystal asked again.

"I threw it into the sea," Robin replied.

"YOU... WHAT?!" Raven turned into her demon form and lunged at him.

Robin had been subtly tapping the elevator button for a while but it didn't open.

It opened just then but didn't close fast enough and Raven caught him with one of her tendrils and slammed him hard onto the floor.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

"The Azarath Librarians have strict and really dark rules about books. The book you ruined was more than what it seemed. We would have gotten Into trouble cause you two had weakened the spells with your aggressive passion but not as bad as this. We have to find even it's a piece of it... Crystal, you can do regeneration magic, right?" Raven had turned back to her usual self.

Worry echoed in her voice.

"Yes, what part did you throw it?" Crystal asked.

"Right by that little cliff," he replied, his voice barely a whisper,

"I'll come with you."

"Oh no you won't!" Raven snapped.

"You're gonna stays here and resolves your issue with Starfire cause that's what started this mess," Beast Boy added.

"Let's go!" Crystal said and stood beside Raven and they teleported out.

They appeared by the side of the small cliff.

"We'll have to enter the water," Raven said with a small shudder.

"Calm down kitty," Crystal chuckled.

She held onto Raven.

Crystal pulled them both down so they were just ghosting the water.

"Take a deep breath Raven," Crystal said softly and the half demon obeyed.

Crystal lifted her hands and crafted a bubble of water.

"Get in," she said.

"What?" Raven asked.

Crystal repeated herself.

They stepped in the bubble.

Raven held her breath and closed her eyes as Crystal submerged the bubble in water.

Raven was startled by the sound of Crystal laughing.

"You can open your eyes and breathe now Raven," she said.

Raven opened her eyes. They were under the water in the bubble but she could breathe.

"How did you...?"

"I can manipulate air near water as well," Crystal replied with a laugh.

"We should have a manual on your powers," Raven stated and Crystal guffawed.

"In summary, I have all the same powers with Elsa from Frozen and more," Crystal stated.

"You cannot create an ice mansion and cause an eternal Winter," Raven returned.

"You need to ask Titans North what happened when I had a heartbreak," the hybrid stated in low tones.

"You never talk about yourself or your relationships," Raven said.

"It's not part of the job description," Crystal returned darkly.

"I thought we're all supposed to be a family..."

"Look!" Crystal interrupted pointing to a little faint glowing fragment at the sea floor.

"Could that be the fragment of the book?" Raven wondered.

Crystal lowered the bubble and after a couple of minutes they were just ghosting the sea floor.

Suddenly Crystal shot up and removed the light in the bubble.

She had not realized or anticipated how deep they'd gotten.

"Don't move Raven," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Raven returned in a whisper.

"It's a shark shhhh. If he finds this bubble, we're both dead," Crystal warned.

Raven was about to say something but she swallowed the words as she saw the dark looming figure in front of her just outside the bubble.

Crystal tried to slowly maneuver the bubble out of the shark's way but she had not anticipated the ripple sound and she grimaced as the shark turned in their direction.

"Raven I have to get you out of here."

"What about you?"

"Water is my element."

"No, ice is..."

"And water."

"You can't breathe under water."

"But I can manipulate it. I have to get the fragment. Do you have a soul to sacrifice if we can't get the book?"

Before Raven had the chance to counter, Crystal held her breath and left the bubble then in one strong pushed moved Raven to the top of the water.

The shark made a beeline for Crystal and she dodged it. She distracted it with a tiny whirlpool and headed down to the sea floor.

The shark had caught on to her ruse and turned it's attention back to her.

She finally grabbed the fragment.

Meanwhile, at the surface, Raven was wondering what to do. She was about to open a portal to go get Aqualad when Crystal burst out of the water and landed on the cliff gasping for air.

Raven rushed to her.

"If I ever... get an idea... like that again... slap me," Crystal stated between gulps.

"Did you get the fragment?" Raven asked.

Crystal opened her palm, Raven saw the fragment in it and sighed.

"Can you regenerate it?" Raven asked.

"Do you remember any of the spells in the book?" Crystal inquired.

"Yeah yeah I do. It's the one Robin used," Raven replied.

Raven said the spell and Crystal seemed to catch the magic and direct it at the fragment.

"redire ad normalis statu," Crystal spelt.

A bright light shone and the whole book materialized in her hands.

"Ok! That is literally the most awesome thing I've ever seen in my life!" Raven said enthusiastically.

"Let's go back and check on the madness," Crystal said.

"Can we not? Let's just breathe a little, there's too much madness," Raven said laying down.

"I agree. Let's just chillax, we deserve it," Crystal stated, closing her eyes.

"I have to hand it to Robin though," Crystal said after a while.

Raven scoffed, "How so?"

"He has no super powers yet he's constantly putting himself in dangerous situations that even people with powers wouldn't want to be in," Crystal replied.

"I admit he is very brave. But he was trained by Batman himself," Raven returned.

"I was trained by Wonder Woman herself but I wouldn't fight with Despero or Felix Faust anyday," Crystal stated and Raven smiled.

"You said Robin has no super powers," Raven said after another while.

"Yeah."

"He is super annoying."

They both shared a laugh.

They must've fallen asleep because when Crystal opened her eyes it was dark.

"Raven," Crystal called sitting up suddenly.

The half demon did not answer.

Crystal shook her softly and called her again.

Raven opened her eyes and stretched.

"Oh my gosh. We slept?! We have to go back now," the half demon said and teleported the both of them to the tower.

"Where have you two been?" Cyborg asked when they entered the kitchen.

"Regenerating a spell book," Crystal answered, offhandedly.

"Where's Robin and Starfire? Fucking I'm sure," Raven deadpanned. "Actually, no," Beast Boy said in low tones.

Crystal and Raven looked from Beast Boy to Cyborg and realized just then how sad they were.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"Robin and Star broke up, mama," Beast Boy replied.

"What? Where are they?" Raven and Crystal asked simultaneously.

"Robin's in his room but we don't know where Star is. She left hours ago, we're starting to get worried.

"I'll go find Star. I think I might know where she is," Raven said.

"I'll handle Robin," Crystal stated.

(𝙋𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙞𝙚𝙬)  



	13. Stop resisting

**Chapter thirteen: Stop resisting**

(A/N: Ok thirteen chapters in. If you've read this far, thank you so much. I really appreciate it cause I'm a really slow writer, I get distracted easily.

Decided to try a two parter that isn't really a two parter.

About Robin cray, I'm coming on that soon.

Also, this story has officially gone slightly non-canon. So character ages are different, the powers of some characters might also be different. They might be new villians and heroes that may not belong to the original DC universe besides Crystal off course. I'll try to keep my OCs to a bare minimum.

Also also I need chapter prompts please. Maybe a sentence or two that can serve as an idea to write a chapter and I promise I will give you a shout out.)

Crystal opened the door to Robin's room startling him.

"What the fuck, Crystal?!" he yelled covering himself completely with his blanket.

Crystal raised an eyebrow in confusion and scanned his bed with her eyes and espied a bottle of lotion by his bed side.

"Are you serious?! You just broke up with Star!" Crystal snapped in disgust.

"I've cried enough. Don't you think I deserve some relief?!"

Crystal gagged.

"That's what you get for barging into my bedroom at night."

"You boys are so disgusting."

"As if you girls don't do it too. Can you stop being a hypocrite?"

Crystal rolled her eyes.

"See! See! You know I'm right!" Robin pointed repeatedly at her to enunciate the words.

"So you're just gonna throw away two years?" she asked sitting on one of the bean bags in the room.

"Two of the worst years of my life? Yeah," he replied.

"Robin!" Crystal scolded.

"I'm for real. I was hanging on to a crush not love. I thought, you know, she was all she seemed on the outside. But when I got to be with her..."

"You were disillusioned."

Robin sighed, "yeah I was."

"I kept telling myself I've loved her since the first day..."

"After she kissed you to learn English? Robin..."

"Pretty dumb premise for love I know, you don't have to rub it in."

"But she wasn't your first kiss, was she?"

"No but it was different..."

"And sudden and forced..."

"Yeah at first but I responded..."

"She virtually raped you with her mouth."

"Crystal, please, you've made your point," Robin choked, then sat up with his back against the wall.

He tried to wipe his tears but his eyes were streaming.

She stood to go console him but he told her to stay back and he wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's ok. I've been through worse and seeing as I'm the only Robin who isn't either dead or a villain. I've done pretty well for myself, don't you agree?" he asked with a small smile.

Sometimes Crystal went about with the slight illusion that they were all the same age and often forgot she was actually the youngest.

This was one of the moments she realized the age difference.

Sure the gap wasn't much but they were all older than she was.

She was 20, Robin and Cyborg were 23, Beast Boy and Starfire were 22 Raven was 21.

But the rest of them seemed much older than she was when she factored in how much they'd been through.

"You've done so much for yourself, Robin. You went from a side kick to your own hero. Most side kicks would agree that's next to impossible," she said.

He smiled.

"Can we discuss Batman being the worst superhero in history in terms of how the Robins ended?"

Robin laughed.

"It's a miracle he had any other Robin after you."

"I honestly don't know either."

"I finished cooking your Spaghetti for you," Robin said after a pause.

The alarm went off.

Crystal turned away as Robin dashed out of his bed and got his costume on.

When she turned back to him, he was at his computer.

"Shit," he cursed, "what is Doctor Freeze doing in Jump City?!"

"Doctor Freeze?!" Crystal repeated and she followed him to the living room.

"Titans! Doctor Freeze is attacking Jump City!"

"Now we'll need to divide ourselves into two groups. Crystal, you're with me and Beast Boy. Raven you're with Cyborg and Starfire. Raven and Crystal we'll need you to teleport us out of his ice blasts so be on high alert. Titans GO!" he ordered.

Crystal was in awe. He'd bounced back up to being their leader.

When they arrived at the scene, they met chaos.

"Doctor Freeze!" Robin called out in anger.

"Ah, Boy Wonder, took you long enough," the ice villain replied calmly and temporarily stopped his onslaught.

"You're a long way from home," Robin said in the same tone but there was a threatening layer to his voice.

"Gotham has become boring. I needed a change of scenery," Doctor Freeze stated.

Vines captured Robin and lifted him off the floor.

"A little vacation never hurt anyone, don't you agree?" Poison Ivy said revealing herself.

She suddenly screamed and Robin was released.

Crystal caught her tessen in her hand and smirked.

She'd thrown it and sliced through Ivy's tendrils.

Raven took advantage of the distraction to teleport the people to safety.

"Why you little bitch?!" Poison Ivy was infuriated.

Robin was on his feet.

"Crystal and Beast Boy you're with me, we'll take on Doctor Freeze. The rest of you handle Poison Ivy. Titans GO!"

Before Ivy could stand up to protect herself from the rest, Crystal threw her tessen again and brought Ivy to her feet then swiftly froze her.

Everyone else just stared at her.

"That's taken care of," Crystal said.

"Titans GO!"

They attacked.

Crystal realized then that she and Doctor Freeze had the same main Powers. She grimaced that freezing him wouldn't work.

Well it would if she found a way to drop him hard on his finger tips and the tips of his toes...

She had to find another plan.

"Crystal! We need you here!" Robin called whilst dodging the villain's ice bolts.

She tried to focus, to think but her mind wasn't coming to her.

By the time it did, it was too late. She blinked to focus and saw her friends as frozen popsicles on the ground.

"You're next Crystal," Doctor Freeze grinning at her.

He threw an ice bolt at her. She dodged and returned with one of her own, he ducked.

He froze the ground beneath her but she didn't slip.

They went back and forth.

"Give up, Crystal!"

"Give up first!"

She turned to check on her friends. In her brief distraction, Doctor Freeze caught her on her shoulder and knee with an ice knife.

She fell on her knees with a sharp cry.

The ice villain stood over her to deliver the final blow.

"Now comes the end of the Titans..."

He choked. His hand was bruised and scalding.

She held on to his arm and he screamed.

"You have steam powers?" he cried.

"Apparently so," she quipped and pushed him back, knocking him out with a swift kick to the temple.

She dashed to her friends.

Panic was evident in her actions.

She tried to unfreeze them normally like she used to but it didn't work. She realized then that she'd need a spell for this.

She held her head and tried to think.

"Mutare normalis ut de glacies," she spelt finally and sighed as they unfreezed.

They sat up.

Robin groaned and sat up to see Doctor Freeze a couple of feet away from him.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"Yeah why did you freeze on us?" Beast Boy asked, "no pun intended."

"I don't know, I'm sorry,", she said and headed back to the tower alone.

Robin knocked her door two hours later.

"Go away!" she called back.

"You have not eaten, I have your food," he said calmly.

Normally she would've just yelled at anyone else at the door since her room was declared off limits but she sighed and opened the door with her powers.

"Come in," she said.

She heard him gasp in surprise from behind the door.

He'd never been in her room.

He opened the door, slowly, cautiously. Half expecting to get hit in the face or thrown backwards with magic, he stretched his face into a tight grimace.

He opened his eyes and almost dropped the tray with the food on it had Crystal not been watching and held it suspended in the air.

He'd always pictured a grim, dark room with a four poster bed like Raven's but he'd never been so wrong in his life.

The windows made the most part of the room and the curtains were parted so he could see the sky outside and apparently there was a balcony.

Three steps led up to where her bed was placed and there was a board with two lamps on either side above the bed.

The floor was off-white with chocolate lighting patterns on it. Her sheets were nude and off-white in color. The board and lamps above the bed were off-white as well.

The sofa by the window was a dark grey and white.

"This room is immaculate," Robin said finally and held on to the tray.

He walked up the steps and handed the tray to her.

"Thanks Robin, I was starving," she admitted.

He sat on the bed as she began to wolf down the meal.

After she'd eaten and gulped down the Pepsi, she placed the tray at her bedside table and sit up with her back against the wall.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin asked and she knew immeadiately what he meant.

She sighed, "Raven asked a question today that opened old wounds. I was trying to process my emotions and bring my mind back to the fight but I couldn't do so before Doctor Freeze hit you guys."

"What did she ask you?"

"She asked me why I never talk about my relationships and I told her it wasn't part of the job description."

"But we're all family here."

"Same thing she said."

"You've had your fair share of heartbreaks too haven't you?"

"Everyone I've ever been with only wanted me for either my powers or my body or just wanted to know how it was to date someone with demon and/or angel blood or didn't really love me at all," she replied.

"Remember when you asked about my first?" Robin asked and Crystal nodded.

"It was Zatanna," Robin revealed.

Crystal burst into laughter, "oh my gosh I needed that laugh."

She paused when she saw the serious look on his face, "You're not kidding."

"Isn't she like 40?" she asked.

"36."

"Then how...? When?"

"She and Batman dated when I became Robin. So one time when I was 13..." he paused and walked over to the windows and stood there looking out.

"One time she and Batman got into an argument. I can't remember what it was but Batman left her in the house and Alfred went after him. She was upset and crying and she yelled at me to go into my room..." he paused again and placed his right hand on the window.

"Later she came up to my room. She was slightly drunk but not enough to stagger or not know what she was doing. She was in a bathrobe. I asked her what she wanted but she didn't answer that, she only told me to relax. She came and sat behind me on bed and pulled me closer to her such that I was sitting between her legs."

Robin turned and sat on the floor, his back against the window. Crystal got up and went to sit with him.

"She put her arms around me then caressed my hair. She unbuttoned my pyjama top then she told me to sit up and she climbed astride me..."

At this point, Crystal covered her mouth in shock.

"... she kissed me and I pushed her back. I asked her what she was doing but she shushed me and told me to do as she said. 'It will be fun', 'you will enjoy every bit of it', 'don't be scared' she said over and over again. She removed her bathrobe and she only had her underwear underneath. I had not meant to but I had a boner anyway. She chuckled then took off my pyjama bottoms and gave me a blowjob. 'she's right' I thought, 'this is fun'. Then after awhile she took off her underwear and fucked me."

The horror on Crystal's face was indescribable.

"I won't lie, I enjoyed it but I remember waking up in the morning hating her and hating myself. When I confronted her about it and threatened to tell Batman, she used a spell to make me forget it. I pretended to forget and when I see her, I still pretend to. But I never have and never will," he finished.

"But despite how depressed I was with what happened, I still did my duties as a sidekick to the best of my ability. What you did today was dangerous, Crystal. When it comes to fighting villains and protecting the city, you need and must put aside your personal issues aside to do your duty."

"I just broke up with Starfire but when I heard the crime alert, I picked myself up. You need to understand that the people come first before even any of us. And you're supposed to be a team player, your actions put us in danger. Sure, you beat him and I commend you for that but if this happens again I'm going to have to bench you as a Titan until you have yourself under control."

"I'm sorry," Crystal said finally.

"I'm not angry at you, Cryssie. None of us are. If anything we are impressed that you single-handedly defeated Doctor Freeze and we want to know how," Robin stated with a smirk.

"But you blanking out in the middle of a battle is very dangerous. What if you didn't have the powers to bring us back?" he asked rhetorically, the smirk was gone.

Crystal sighed and nodded, "I understand and I will try to always get my emotions in check during a battle."

"Good. Now let's talk about how immaculate your room is!" the serious leader was gone, the youngster had returned. Crystal laughed.

"Eh, it's ok," she said with a shrug.

"Ok? OK?! Your room is the best in the tower. No wonder Beast Boy likes to sleep in here," he stated.

"Actually, Beast Boy hasn't seen this yet," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't been in my room in three months and I used to change the decor in here every month cause I got tired. This is the longest I've ever had a particular decor and I think I've finally found my perfect decor."

"It's awesome."

"Thank you, Boy Wonder."

"Don't call me that."

Crystal laughed.

"We've never really had a conversation outside of work and food and training before. Just generic stuff. Never knew you were this fun."

"Hey! I'm fun. I'm literally the most fun person on this team!"

"Yeah, right, Robin."

"Ok fine. I'm boring."

"You're far from boring, Robin. You're just different. You're not outlandish like Beast Boy or half mature/half wacky like Cyborg or deadpan like Raven but you're fun in your own way."

"Thanks, Crystal," Robin smiled and then yawned.

"Go sleep then."

"I actually have bad insonmia when I'm depressed. Don't let this yawn fool you."

"You want me to sing you a lullaby like I used to do for Beast Boy?"

Robin looked surprised, "you'd really do that?"

"Sure, what are friends for?"

She teleported them both to her bed.

Crystal lay beside him.

"So, as team leader, you get to pick the lullaby," she said with a grin.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "How about... Into the unknown from Frozen 2?"

Crystal turned on her side to face him.

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"That song is hard, even in a lullaby format."

"Please."

"Ok fine."

She sang it for him and at the end of it he was asleep.

She smiled and nearly laughed because his mask was still on and she wondered if he ever took it off.

Sure, only his eyes were covered but the mystery behind his identity was pretty strong.

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to find out who he was... Dick Grayson or Damian Wayne?

He seemed most likely to be Damian Wayne because of the strong father/son relationship between him and the dark Knight.

Tim Drake and Jason Todd were villains so they were off the list.

These were the thoughts that ran through her mind as she fell asleep.

**(Please review)**


	14. Let's joke

**Chapter fourteen: Let's Joke**

Crystal stirred. She hadn't opened her eyes yet but she tensed up.

She was in the arms of someone and the last person to cuddle her was Beast Boy months ago when she had a nightmare.

She opened her eyes.

Wait... Robin was cuddling her.

Robin was cuddling her?

Robin was cuddling her?!

Heck when did that happen and how did she not know and apparently she'd fallen asleep with the tray on her bedside table.

She heard him breathing softly in relaxed sleep and she relaxed as well.

She was trying to fathom how he'd slept with arms wrapped around her with her resting on one of his arms which was across her chest and his other hand on her stomach.

She felt his breath on her neck as he pulled her closer.

She glanced at her clock, it was 7:45am.

Robin still asleep at 15minutes to 8? When exactly had he pulled her to himself?

Crystal asked herself as she just laid quietly in his arms not wanting to wake him up.

She closed her eyes for a couple of minutes and opened them when she heard him stir. It was 8 then.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said. He must've felt her grimace as he laughed softly.

"Can you let me go now?" she asked.

"Fine, your majesty," Robin said and then released her.

She rolled over and sat up.

Robin stretched and looked over at her.

"I need some orange juice."

Starfire burst into the room when they were both in a compromising position.

Crystal had tried to pass the tiny space between Robin who was now at the edge of her bed and her bedside table. She'd tripped and Robin had held her unto his laps to keep her from falling. She was about to stand up when Starfire barged in and slammed the door behind her.

"We're barely the broken up 24 of the earth hours and you're already having the sex with Robin?!"

Crystal looked confused then realized that she was still on Robin's laps. She tried to get up but Robin held onto her waist making the situation all the more awkward for her.

"Are you not the ashamed, Robin? Using her as the rebound?" Starfire had orange skin naturally but at this point, she was red.

"Ok, that's it Robin!" Crystal snapped at him and stood up.

"First and foremost Star," she started walking down the steps, "I'm not fucking your ex boyfriend."

"Oh the really?! Why did he sleep in your room all of the last night? And why were you the sitting on his laps and why were was he holding your waist in the intimate manner?" Starfire answered.

"I asked him to sleep here cause he said he would have trouble sleeping alone cause he was depressed AND you only met us like that because I almost tripped cause Boy Wonder over there," she turned to Robin with a glare and then back to Starfire, "wouldn't move out of the way and he had to hold me to keep me from falling."

"Even when I was already in the room?!"

"Robin kept holding on to me out of spite for you."

Starfire shook her head head in annoyed disbelief, "You are... You are... You are... The slut!"

Starfire did not know how exactly she had her back against the wall and she was sure she'd broken a few ribs.

When she opened her eyes, Crystal was in front of her. Crystal's hands were at her sides but Starfire felt like she was choking.

Robin finally stood up, "that's enough!"

"I can take anything with a laugh but never call me a slut in your life again or I'll make your life a very short and painful one," her eyes flashed black and her voice doubled.

"Besides, you'll agree that I needed not wait for you to break up with Robin, I could get him if I wanted." she added.

Robin held her, "let her go right now, Crystal!"

Crystal dropped the alien princess and she landed on the floor, hard.

Robin slightly pushed Crystal aside and then dropped to his knees checking on Starfire.

Crystal dropped to her knees and blinked her eyes coming back to herself, "oh my gosh, Star." She gasped.

"Wait, I can fix her," she said and Robin moved aside.

Crystal healed her then and sat beside Star, obviously spent, her head in her hands.

"What happened again?" Robin finally asked.

She ignored him then teleported herself and Starfire from the room.

Starfire and Crystal did not speak to each other for the rest of the day and they both ignored Robin as well.

"What happened between you and Star?" Raven finally asked when they were having some camomile tea and cookies together on the roof, a mini picnic.

"Not in the mood to talk about this right now Rae Rae," she replied. "And why has Robin been acting so awkward?" Raven asked again ignoring the hybrid.

"Maybe cause it's HIS fault Star and I are even fighting to begin with!" she snapped.

Raven was temporarily taken aback by Crystal's tone.

Crystal begrudgingly sipped her tea and took a bite of a cookie.

"Tell me what happened," Raven said firmly.

"Robin spent the night at my room last night and this morning he refused to move out of the way and I tripped. He held me unto his laps to keep me from falling then Princess Star barged into my bedroom. I tried to get up but Boy Wonder held unto me out of spite for Star. She started ranting and she called me a slut," Crystal explained.

Raven gasped.

"I flew off the handle, my demon side took over and I broke a few of her ribs and her knee. I had to heal her," Crystal finished.

"Because you hurt her then you had to heal her," Robin said, startling them. Neither of them had known when he came up to the roof.

Crystal's rage returned.

"Robin I'd advice you to leave now," Raven said as she saw Crystal's eyes flash.

"To be honest, I just wanted to apologise for my behavior this morning. It was childish of me and I didn't know it would escalate so far. I hope this doesn't ruin our new closeness," he said and turned to go.

"Robin, wait..." Crystal said hesitantly. He turned back to her.

"Join us for tea?" she invited. "Can I?" he asked.

"Sure, there's room for one more," Raven replied. "Great!" he said excitedly and sat with them.

Raven poured a cup of tea for him and they sat enjoying the view.

Meanwhile, inside the tower, Starfire was pacing behind Cyborg and Beast Boy who were playing video games on the couch.

"What's wrong with you Starfire? You're making us nervous with your pacing," Beast Boy asked.

"I am the sorry, friends. It's just I had an argument with the friend Crystal this morning and I used some hurtful words and I am feeling the guilty," she said with a sigh.

Cyborg paused ignoring Beast Boy's complaints and turned to Starfire.

"Have you apologized to her yet?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire sighed again, "the no."

"Then goes apologise Star," Beast Boy chipped in.

"I don't know, she does get the violent and loses the control of her powers when she's annoyed," Starfire said.

"You're right, she is worse than Raven in that aspect. But go apologise so you can stop feeling guilty," Cyborg advised and Beast Boy nodded.

"I'll apologise to her when she the returns from her roof top picnic," Starfire said and exited the living room.

"Yo bro, when's Batman's party again?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg when they'd gotten engrossed in the video game.

"Tommorow night," Cyborg replied absentmindedly.

Then it clicked.

They got distracted by the realization and their game avatars got killed off.

But that wasn't their issue at the moment.

"We'ves gots nothing to wear Cy!"

"Crystal better get down here soon or so help me I will..."

"You will what?" Crystal asked, startling them.

"Will you ladies stop doing Lucy Loud impressions?" Cyborg was rubbing his the temples in irritation.

"Depends, will you boys stop acting like little kids and stop playing video games and being loud?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy only folded his arms and pouted.

"I guess not," Raven said.

"Mind completing your sentence Cyborg?" Crystal asked.

"Batman's party is tomorrow, tommorow!" Cyborg said, his voice both elated and worried all at once. Crystal raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"We have nothing to wear, mama!" Beast Boy burst out and Crystal rolled her eyes.

"You knows we'ves gots to be the best at the party," Beast Boy added.

"Why are you two freaking out about something Crystal can do in under two minutes?" Raven asked.

"Well, what if we don't like what she makes us?"

"Yeah, what ifs she makes us looks like chumps?"

"Have I ever I dressed any of you in a look that is less than fabulous?" Crystal asked.

"No but this is the first time Batman has invited the Titans to a party, you know how rich folks are," Cyborg replied.

"I understand. Don't worry, Cyborg, we'll be the best there," she said.

The crime alert went off.

The gang had a collective groan.

Robin literally came flying out of nowhere.

"Who is it now?" Beast Boy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Can we ever get a breather?" Raven asked in exasperation.

Robin gasped.

"What's wrong?!" Cyborg asked, observing the terrified horror on Robin's face.

"The Joker is in Jump City," Robin said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What's he doing so far from Gotham?"

"Visiting an old friend."

The Titans screamed in shock. The Joker was in the room with them.

"How did you get in here with the security alarms going off?" Robin asked. He tried to sound bold but the fear was evident in his voice.

Joker's signature maniacal grin widened, "you need new security measures in here. Guards maybe?" He laughed.

"What do you want, Joker?" Robin asked again.

"Oh nothing, I'm harmless," he laughed again.

"No you're not, Titans GO!" Robin ordered.

The window shattered just then. When the team came to, The Joker was holding on to a helicopter ladder and laughing.

"See you soon, Titans!" he said as the helicopter flew away.

"Should we the go after him?"

"No Starfire, this is beyond us. I need to contact Batman.

He ran out as quickly as he came in.

In his room, he called Batman on his computer.

"Hello, Richard," came the voice.

Robin looked up at his screen then smirked, "hi Bruce. Still haven't age a day... Are you sure you don't have super powers?"

Bruce shrugged.

"The Joker was just in Jump City," Robin revealed saw his former guardian tense up immeadiately, " he escaped on a helicopter. He said he'd see us soon. I don't know what he means but I'm sure it's something big."

"See you soon... He must've found out about the party. Six of you have to be here tommorow. Come in pairs to avoid suspicion," Batman said.

"Pairs like two of us or like couple?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Couple, Robin," Batman hesitated for a moment and scratched the back of his head, "speaking of couple, I want to apologise for interfering with your relationship with Miss Starfire. You're an adult and I had no right to meddle with your relationship..."

"No Bruce, you were right. We weren't really in a relationship and so we broke up," Robin cut in.

"Zatanna couldn't keep her mouth shut, could she?" Batman asked and Robin shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Batman said.

"It's okay, Bruce."

"I'll contact the rest of the Justice league," Batman stated.

"I'll contact the rest of the Titans," Robin said and ended the video call.

He sighed and put his head in his arms. He was very scared. The Joker never made empty statements or joked.

"I have to put my fear aside for people's safety," he said to himself. He shuddered as he remembered when he and Jason Todd were captured by The Joker and Jason didn't make it out alive.

He then sent a general message to all the Titans within the United States telling them the issue and inviting them all to Batman's party.

**(Please review)**


	15. Let's Joke (Part two)

Chapter fifteen: Let's joke (part two)

It was the next day. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, Raven and Starfire were in the living room anxiously waiting for Crystal.

"Where is she? We're gonna be late," Cyborg asked nobody in particular.

Crystal came in just then.

Their jaws dropped.

Crystal was wearing a knee-length dress that had a nude slightly see-through top with blue lace and blue flared bottom that barely reached her knees.

She finished the look with a pair of black heels and a Burberry purse. Her thick, full black hair that was always in a ponytail or a bun was now down and straight with a side part.

She didn't have much makeup on but she looked amazing.

She saw the looks on their faces.

"What? Too much?" she asked uncertainly.

"Um, no but you look beyond amazing!" Cyborg stated and she smiled.

"Are you guys ready to be glamified?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes!" they chorused.

She snapped her fingers and instantly their clothes changed.

"Wait, I'm not green anymore!"

"And I am not the orange anymore!"

"I'm not grayish-white anymore, oh my gosh!"

They admired their new clothes. Raven was in a dress that was above her knees. The top was see-through with blue polka dots and the bottom was blue flared. She had a matching silver sequined heels and purse to match.

Starfire was now in a red sleeveless dress that got to her ankle at the back but at the front it stopped at her knees and it spread in layers till it got to her ankles. Her hair was now black and in waves and not as full. She couldn't take her eyes off the silver open toe sandals with the gold heels on her feet.

Robin was in a suit and trousers with white scribble design on a black background. The scribbles made the suit whiter than Black but the hem of the suit and trousers were black. He wore navy blue shoes.

Beast Boy was in a Burberry suit and black shoes.

Cyborg was in a red suit and trousers with black shoes. He had a black bowtie.

"You made my hair normal and no longer like discount Goku!" Robin screeched excitedly and Crystal laughed.

"I look the gorgeous!"

"I looks classy mama. Thanks!"

Crystal curtseyed and doubled over in laughter.

"The body changes are temporary though," she stated and they nodded in understanding.

"Batman said pairs, who's going with who?" Raven asked after awhile.

"Raven you're with Beast Boy, Cyborg with Star and me with Crystal," Robin said quickly.

"We're getting late!" Cyborg said.

Raven teleported Cyborg and Starfire to the venue then herself and Beast Boy.

Crystal opened a portal and she and Robin stepped in.

"Isn't that Aqualad?" Crystal asked looking ahead and Robin nodded.

They posed for the cameras.

"Aren't you going to take off your mask? It's too easy to notice you," Crystal whispered to him.

"They already know I'm in town plus I'm not taking any questions from reporters now," he whispered back.

"Your new arm candy is gonna be the headline," she whispered as Robin put his hands around her waist from behind her and she flashed a smile at the cameras.

"Excuse me, who are you wearing, Miss?"

Robin pulled her along into the party and she smiled in amusement.

"Come on. I would've told her," she said, still smiling.

"She would've wasted valuable time and would've wanted to interview me as well," Robin muttered.

"She would've said your real name," Crystal said with a smirk.

Robin looked at her, "yes she would've."

"Hey bro, sup."

"Oh my gosh, Kevin!" Robin said excitedly and hugged the Hispanic guy in front of them.

"Who's this beautiful lady with you?" Kevin asked, looking at Crystal.

"This is my friend Kevin and Kevin this is..."

"Amethyst," Crystal introduced and Kevin kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Amethyst... Hold on, Amethyst the artiste?" he asked in surprise and she nodded.

"Bro! Lucky you!" he said to Robin and missed Crystal rolling her eyes.

"I have to go find Bruce now," Robin said.

"Oh I saw him talking with Zara at the buffet table," Kevin informed.

"Thanks," Robin said and headed in, Crystal followed.

"Zara?" she asked.

"Zatanna," Robin replied.

"Oh," she said.

All of a sudden, Robin put her arm on his.

"What?"

"Hey..."

"Hello Steven," Robin cut in.

"It's been forever!" the guy with the strong French accent said enthusiastically.

"Who's this pretty little thing on your arm?" he asked, ogling Crystal who could not hide the disgust on her face.

"She's my date, can you keep your eyes off her, please?" Robin said, pulling her closer.

"Oh you don't want to share, I get that but can I get her first then you would later after the party?" he asked and Robin had to squeeze Crystal's palm to prevent her from slapping him.

"No you cannot, Steven," Robin said through clenched teeth.

He then pulled Crystal away from Steven.

"Who's that asshole?" Crystal asked.

"Steven McTrey. He's the son of the second richest man in Gotham," Robin answered.

"Can we just find Batman before I start killing people?" Crystal asked and Robin laughed.

"Hi D. I knew it was you," someone called from behind them just as they'd sighted Zatanna.

Crystal watched Robin pale, "Laurel, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Chillax," she replied with a laugh.

"Hi," she finally greeted Crystal eyeing her up and down.

"Finally got your hands on a black girl, congratulations D," she said before Crystal could answer.

That was the last straw for her. She left the two and headed over to meet Zatanna.

Five minutes later, Robin came to join the two.

"Why did you leave me alone like that?" he asked, looking genuinely disturbed.

"You have terrible friends is all," Crystal replied.

"Only Kevin is my friend. The rest are unfortunate acquaintances," Robin said firmly.

"Yeah, unfortunate as getting drunk and fucking Laurel," Zatanna laughed and Crystal joined in.

If it were outside the party he would've yelled, now he just stood glaring at them, his temple throbbing.

"Well, she is sexy," Crystal said looking over at Laurel.

"How could she not? She's Latina," Zatanna stated, "she still doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Huh?" Crystal looked confused.

"Can you see your body? If you had worn a body con dress, it would've been a scandal. You have a real tiny waist, you're a C cup and just look at your butt, girl!" Zatanna stated.

"Z, this is harassment," Crystal said, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Robin grimaced from behind her.

As overtly sexual as he was, he'd never checked out any of his female teammates like that, with the exception of Starfire now he found himself doing so with Crystal. He hated Zatanna so much right now.

"D's finally checking you out," Zatanna chuckled.

Crystal turned and looked up at Robin, he was blushing.

"Et, tu?" she asked, looking genuinely disappointed in him for a moment.

"I'm sorry, it's just... Zatanna's words..."

Crystal laughed then, "I'm part succubus, Robin and at least you're not being overly disgusting with it. Just stop staring at my ass, would you?"

Robin blushed furiously and turned away.

"Where's Bruce?" Crystal asked Zatanna.

"He was with me a while ago then he left. Said he got a call from Alfred about the surveillance for Joker," she replied.

"Do you think he plans to attack the party?" Robin asked.

"Who knows what's going on in the mind of that man? He has no super powers but we have the entire Justice league and Titans US in one place with the ones external on standby just in case," Zatanna replied.

Batman came up to them, "Doctor light and Puppet Boy were just spotted near the statue of liberty."

"Do you think The Joker may have connived with other villains?" Crystal asked.

"He has done so in the past but he usually prefers to work alone," Robin stated thoughtfully.

"I sent Martian manhunter and bat girl to monitor their activities, till then let's just enjoy the party," Batman said and pulled Zatanna away.

"I'm pretty sure they're still a thing," Crystal said with a smirk.

"Look! BB and Rae!" Robin stated, pointing.

Crystal turned in their direction and connected with Raven mentally and the half demon turned to her. Raven pulled Beast Boy through the party to them.

"Oh my gosh. Thank goodness! I just remembered I hate parties!" Raven burst out when they got to Robin and Crystal.

Crystal and Robin laughed while Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"You two look perfect together!" Cyborg called from behind Robin and Crystal.

"BB and Rae, right?" Robin asked.

"They look fabulous together I know," Crystal added.

"Nope, I mean the both of you," Cyborg said coming around to the front of them.

Crystal and Robin rolled their eyes sumulteneously.

"Wow. They're even rolling their eyes together now," Cyborg said and laughed, "I'm just kidding."

"Where's Star?" Crystal inquired.

"She went to find the bathroom just now. I think she was simply jealous of seeing you guys together," Cyborg replied..

"Any updates?" Raven asked.

"Doctor Light and Puppet Boy were spotted near the stature of Liberty. He sent bat girl and Martian manhunter to watch them," Robin replied.

"Bruce said we should just enjoy the party for now and he'll contact us when there's an emergency," Crystal added.

"Cool, more shots!" Beast Boy stated and picked up a glass From one of the butlers passing by.

"Oh no, no no no no," Crystal said and took the glass from him.

"Come on! I'm adult. I've passed legal drinking age!" he said trying to get it from her.

She downed the glass at once and instantly regretted it.

She shook her head and tried to focus her vision. Robin held her when she staggered.

"Whoa, whoa mama! You supposed to sip it," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah I peeped the bottle and I have refused to drink anything. We're talking 6.7% per serving," Cyborg stated.

"It's not a Bruce party without alcohol," Robin said with a shrug.

"Are you ok to stand on your own?" he asked Crystal.

"I think so," she said and he let her go.

"This is why I stick to Pepsi and fruit juices," she stated.

"Well, we didn't make you drink it," Raven said and Crystal glared at her.

Starfire joined them then.

"Your dress has to be the best out of all of us," Crystal said gauging the Tamarenean princess from head to toe.

"I believe it is the yours," Starfire returned and Crystal pulled her into a hug.

Starfire laughed happily.

"Bruce said enjoy the party, let's go Enjoy the party then let's go enjoy the party," Beast Boy left with Cyborg and Raven left with Starfire.

"This party's a droll," Robin said.

"You're only saying that cause you're used to these," Crystal stated.

"Maybe, but I'm bored as heck," Robin groaned.

Crystal smiled, "come gimme a tour of the Wayne Manor."

His eyes lit up then, "ok but Wayne Manor is really huge and a tour might take till tomorrow."

"Just gimme as much as you can till you get tired or we get a call or something," Crystal said.

"The difficult part is how to get out of here without a scandal," Robin stated, looking around warily.

"What are you even talking about?"

"You know that thing you said about 'my new arm candy' going to be the headline? Well, leaving this party together right now is gonna assure that. They're gonna say we're having an affair. It's gonna be on the 'Gossip' column," Robin replied with a shudder.

"How do you suppose we get out of here?" Crystal asked again.

"We'll have to go find Bruce and Z and get Z to take us there," he replied.

"Oh not without a performance, you're not," Kevin said, startling them.

"From me? I'm afraid I'm not prepared," Crystal replied.

"We both know you can prepare in seconds with your powers," he said with a smirk.

Crystal was surprised, she didn't know who he was. Was he a new supe or...?

"I'm afraid I don't understand..."

Robin and Kevin cut in with a laugh.

"I'm afraid, my friend here didn't do proper introductions. Robin here, at your service," Kevin introduced with a small bow.

The surprise showed on her face now.

"Ok I know one of you is Dick Grayson and one is Damian Wayne but I don't know which is which," she said then and they both laughed.

"So I see Robin over here has refused to take off his mask then," Kevin chuckled.

"I don't even understand why, he knows who the rest of us are," Crystal said rolling her eyes.

"Do I? You talk more than Raven but I know more about her than you. What is even your real name? Crystal or Amethyst?" he asked her with an accusing lilt to his voice.

"Neither," she replied, "my dad calls me Crystal and I used it as my supe name. He said it's the English translation of my demon name and he told me my mom called me Amethyst so I used that as my celebrity name."

"See, I don't even know your real name. I'm entitled to my mystery. Don't you agree?" Robin stated.

"I always agreed, when the others complained. One time Beast Boy was asking how we could trust you when we don't even know who you were. I laughed and said they didn't even know who I was," Crystal said with a small smile.

"Well, Robin's reasons are because of PTSD," Kevin revealed.

"How so?" Crystal asked.

"The last person he revealed himself to, ended up working for Slade," Kevin answered and Robin shuddered.

"Thank you for exhuming corpses," Robin said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry bro," Kevin apologized.

"Enough with the macabre talk," Crystal said and served herself some tiny pieces of meat off the table.

"Seriously I'm starving. You two should take me to Wayne Manor for some actual dinner, now," she added.

"Sure, let's go," Kevin stated and turned.

"What? No scandal?" Crystal asked.

"Robin will exaggerate everything. Then again he is a notorious cassanova so..." Kevin exposed with a laugh.

"Hell no!" Crystal let out and Robin was glaring daggers at his best friend.

"Hell yes," Kevin said.

"I'm starving guys," Crystal stated.

"Not before you sing," Kevin said.

"Fine, one song," Crystal conceded.

"Into the unknown," Kevin and Robin chorused simultaneously.

"No. You both know how difficult that song is," she stated, shaking her head.

"Not for you. I heard you belt it out one morning when you woke up earlier than the rest of us. Now come on," Robin cajoled.

Kevin rushed over to those in charge of music and Robin pulled her along.

"Just be careful you don't hit anyone cause you turned the kitchen into a Winter wonderland when you did that song," Robin said, "we can play off your ice powers as special effects."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special person in our midst. An artiste who just appeared on a song with Lady Gaga and dropped her single "Alone" with Alan Walker.

It's the upcoming Princess of Pop, Amethyst with our very own Zara here to perform Idina Menzel's "Into the unknown."

Zatanna started the song and Crystal started Elsa's part. Her Powers looked like they were under control.

Then at the second chorus, it seemed evident to the superheroes present that her ice power was working on its own.

Then at the bridge, she let out some ice that looked like the form of actual humans.

Beast Boy, Zatanna, Raven, Robin, Kevin, Starfire and Cyborg who were watching intently knew exactly what it was.

At the end of the song, the figures and all the ice vanished and all the non-supes applauded simultaneously.

"This is why I don't sing any Elsa song from Frozen. I don't know, it's like they set off my powers somehow," she stated.

"Everyone should be on high alert," Kevin said through his communicators.

"I could spot The Joker, Darkseid, The Hive, Brother Blood, Lex Luthor and several others. I think the Joker's plan is to bring together all the villains to attack us," Crystal said.

"Uh guys," she added weakly moments later.

"Yeah you're hungry," Kevin said, turning to her.

"And your blood sugar's probably low. We have to get you out of here," Robin added.

"Bruce, Kevin and I need to get Crystal to Wayne Manor," Robin whispered into his communicator.

"Let's go," he said after awhile.

"Can you teleport two?" Robin asked when they got outside.

"Do I even know where I'm going?" she asked them.

"Tap into my memories," Kevin offered.

"Are you sure? I'm not at full capacity right now. Letting me into your mind is mad risky," she inquired.

"I'm pretty sure you only need memories from this morning to find out where the Manor is," Kevin said.

"It's a lot more complicated than that but I'll try to get in," she said.

"Ok, just chillax," she added.

"Robin just look around if anyone's coming," she said.

She placed her hands on his temples and placed her head against his, noses touching.

A few seconds, she found the Manor but she found something else as well.

When she pulled away from him, she stared at him for awhile.

"What?" Robin and Kevin asked simulteneously.

"He's met The Joker recently," Crystal replied.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember..."

"Remember the tall man in the orange long-sleeve and black trousers you met on the subway?" she cut in.

"No..." he began.

"Yes," she cut in.

"He said something to me uh... No distractions," Kevin stated.

"Oh my gosh, what if us leaving the party is a distraction?" Crystal asked in worry.

"The entire Justice league and Titans US is in there. At this point, you're more important. You won't be of any good to anyone if you pass out. Why didn't you eat anyway?" Robin asked.

"We were behind schedule and I took time picking out my outfit," she replied.

The held her hands and she teleported them to Wayne Manor.

As soon as they arrived, she collapsed and they held her up.

"She needs sugar. A few cans of of Pepsi always suffices," Robin stated.

Alfred came to them with a tray holding cans of the said drink and some food on it.

They sat her down and made her drink the Pepsi.

It wasn't working.

"Something's wrong," Robin said with worry.

She dropped to her knees then and screamed.

A piercing, high pitched scream that sent Robin, Kevin and Alfred flying backwards.

When they finally stood up, she screamed again and her eyes flashed from black to white then back to normal.

Robin took out his communicator, "Raven, come to Wayne Manor now!"

She screamed again and the the glass table in the room they were shattered.

She panted and cried, "help!" she said looking at them.

She held her head and screamed again.

Raven appeared in the room and surveyed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't..."

Crystal screamed again but it transformed from a high pitch screaming a roar.

"Oh gosh no!" Raven said in fear.

"What's wrong?"

"Her demon side and angel side are battling and her human form can't take," Raven replied.

"But she's kept the balance so far," Robin said.

"This isn't her. Someone... Must've interfered when she was open and vulnerable," Raven said in thought.

"The drink?" Robin speculated.

"The song," Kevin stated.

Robin and Raven turned to him.

"She said it set off her powers," Kevin said.

"What can set something off can also... Be used against it," Alfred stated.

"How do we stop it?" Robin asked.

"We can't. But I have to get her out of here before she brings down Wayne Manor," Raven replied.

"What do you mean we can't?" Kevin inquired.

"We can't stop the fight. We can only hope it ends on a stalemate but I have to fortify her body. I need Zatanna," Raven replied.

"Way ahead of you," Zatanna appeared before them.

Crystal roared and turned into her demon form. She sent the boys flying in opposite directions. Raven and Zatanna stood their ground.

"Get out of my way" she ordered.

Zatanna and Raven nodded to each other then they opened a portal on the floor and Crystal fell through. Zatanna jumped in after her.

"What about the Joker? If you three are out of reach..." Robin called out, straining.

"To be honest, this is way more important. If she loses this fight, it might spell the end for us all," Raven jumped into the portal then.

Then all the emergency signals went off.

"What do you mean there aren't any of my Robin costumes here?" Robin asked Alfred in panic.

"Except you'll use the one with the short shorts," Kevin said.

"Or Jason Todd's costume," Alfred added.

"I'll use his then," he said and in a few minutes he was donning the red, black and yellow costume.

"Wow, it's really surreal to see you wearing that, Master Richard," Alfred said.

Kevin was already in his costume.

"Let's go!" he called.

When they arrived, they stood back to back and took out the Hive.

It was dark.

"Nice to see you again, Boy Wonder and wow... Batman's own son here too," Trefaniel said.

Robin felt something envelop him. Fear.

Memories of their last encounter came flooding back to him.

"You have no idea what plans we have for you Robins," Joker stated, laughing.

"Richard's mine by the way," Slade said, appearing before them.

All the lights came on then and they saw the superheroes captured except Beast Boy.

'He must've escaped,' Kevin thought.

"Oh you can have your precious Boy Wonder," Joker said to Slade.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the end of superheroes as it is. I did warn you not to welcome any distractions Damian," Joker replied.

"Hold on, Trefaniel, you offset your own daughter's powers?" Robin asked in surprise.

"No and yes," Trefaniel replied, "most of it was her own doing. I was actually surprised and she put up a fight to prevent my interference. But, her human body was weak so she couldn't fight anymore."

"With your three powerful sorceresses out of the way, you Superheroes are such easy pickings," Brother Blood said and dropped a smoke bomb knocking out the two Robins.

**(A/N: Let me know what you think ️) **


	16. Let's joke (part three)

**Chapter sixteen: Let's joke (part three)**

Crystal opened her eyes. Well, Audrey opened her eyes. She saw her demon and angel sides before her- Crystal and Amethyst.

"Finally awake huh?" Crystal asked her.

"What happened?" Audrey asked..

"You were too weak and your dad got to us and made us fight," Amethyst replied.

Audrey was startled.

"If not for Zatanna and Raven you'd have been dead and I'd have had to find a new body to inhibit. I love this one too much," Crystal said.

Amethyst rolled her eyes, "the other supes are in danger.

"What?" Audrey asked in surprise.

"With us, Raven and Zatanna out of range, it was too easy for the villains to get to the others," Amethyst replied.

"Apart from that, girl, you need to get laid," Crystal said.

"Crystal!" Amethyst and Audrey scolded.

"Nuh uh. Masturbation isn't cutting it for me anymore. What about Robin? He was checking us out," Crystal stated.

"He's our friend, demon," Amethyst scolded.

"Seriously, it's for our own good. If I don't get some dick soon, I might actually jump Robin... Wait, what about Kevin? He's cute," Crystal continued, ignoring the other two.

"We need to save the other supes," Audrey said.

"Get me some dick first," Crystal stated stubbornly, "or I don't move."

"Don't be ridiculous, demon," Amethyst said.

"It's been four years without it. I've been good haven't I? I'm a succubus for goodness sake," Crystal complained, "if not I'll jump Beast Boy."

"Okay. When we save the supes, remind me in two days, I promise you some dick," Audrey said in resignation.

"Fine, two days," Crystal said and they held hands.

Crystal woke up. She felt herself at full strength and immediately woke up Zatanna and Raven. They teleported from the Netherworld and found themselves back at the Manor.

"We need a plan," she said when they arrived.

"Walking in and demolishing it all is not enough?" Zatanna asked.

"We have the combined force to do so," Raven added.

"My dad is there," Crystal said.

"So? We just go in, teleport the villains to jail, you teleport your dad to transdimensional hell and we free the other superheroes. Case closed," Zatanna said with a flourish.

"Let's hope it's that easy," Crystal stated.

Raven spotted a green fly in the room and Beast Boy almost got squashed by Zatanna.

"Hold on, it's Beast Boy," Raven yelled quickly and the shapeshifter turned to his usual green form.

"Careful mama Z, goodness! You should've killed me!" Beast Boy cried.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have turned into a fly," Zatanna returned.

"It was the only way I could get out of there without getting spotted," Beast Boy said sitting on the floor, holding his head.

"What's happening in there?" Raven asked.

"It's a horror fest but without any of the fun of it being unreal," Beast Boy replied, "worse than when your dad had us in transdimensional hell."

"Madam Rouge had to stop Slade from violating Robin several times cause she said no one wants to see that and the other villians agreed. But I don't know how long they can hold him off Robin. Your father has taken an awkward liking to Star tho," Beast Boy added.

Crystal had heard a lot in her life but this shocked her more than the Zatanna sleeping with Robin is. "My father? Has a thing for Star? No way, maybe he's just torturing her."

"I know what I saw, Cryssie," Beast Boy said, firmly.

"Maybe you're mistaken but let's go save the others now. Beast Boy, once I teleport you there, turn into an abominable snowman or something massive," Crystal ordered.

"I don't do mythical creatures mama," Beast Boy stated.

"You don't doesn't mean you can't. I'm teleporting you there right now. Turn into the abominable snowman or big foot," she said and immediately snapped her fingers.

"Ladies," Zatanna said with a smirk and they teleported to the place.

Beast Boy was bulldozing through everything in the form of a minotaur.

"And he said he couldn't do it," Crystal and Raven said simultaneously with a smirk.

Madame Rouge immediately lunged at them. Zatanna lifted up a hand and the illusive shapeshifter was immediately immobilized.

"Crystal," Raven called pointing at the incoming robots.

"Easy peasy," the hybrid said and she closed her eyes. The bots simultaneously combusted.

"My bots!" Brother blood and Gizmo cried simultaneously, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi boys," Zatanna said with a grin.

Crystal blew ice at them and they were human icicles.

"Nice one!" Raven said and they high-fived each other.

They went further in.

The three of them went Walking through the sea of villains. As they passed a villain, the villain would fall unconscious.

Till it was only the Joker, Slade and Trefaniel left.

They each held a tied Kevin, Robin and Starfire respectively. Robin and Starfire had knives to their throats.

"Let them go right now!" Zatanna yelled.

"And how are Joker and Slade immune to the sleeping spell?" Raven asked Crystal.

"I fortified them," Trefaniel answered.

"Dad, you don't want to test me. Let our friends go now you three!" Crystal ordered.

"Is that anyway to talk to you dear old dad, Lakana?" Trefaniel inquired with a faux serious countenance.

"Don't call me that, dad," she returned.

"What I need to do now is teach you a lesson," Trefaniel said pulling Starfire closer to him and inflicting a cut on Starfire's neck and the Tamarenean princess gasped in pain.

"I beat you before dad and I'll do it again if you three don't let them go now!" Crystal yelled.

"And why should I let go of my price?" Slade asked rhetorically and the sorceresses turned their attention to him. He had his arm around Robin's waist and his face practically buried in Robin's neck.

Robin's face was stretched into a tight grimace and his eyes were widened. He was mumbling something that was incomprehensible because his mouth was taped shut.

"Why would I want to do away with the massive boner I have right now?" Slade asked again and the girls shuddered in disgust.

In one false move, he dropped the hand the knife was in. Zatanna drove him backwards and Raven immediately teleported Robin out.

"I never should've let you join the Superheroes," Trefaniel said bitterly.

"Well you did, so?" she returned.

Trefaniel changed into his demon form and tried to fly away but Crystal flew after him. The Joker dropped Kevin then he and Slade seized the opportunity of the distraction to escape.

Crystal caught one of Trefaniel legs and held on. He roared at her to let him go but instead she turned into her demon form and dug her claws into him. He screeched in pain and dropped Crystal and Starfire.

Crystal caught Starfire before she hit the ground.

"I'll be back Crystal, you'll regret the day you turned your back on your father!" Trefaniel yelled and vanished.

Beast Boy returned to them just then looking thoroughly exhausted.

"I got all the supes free," he said and dropped to his knees dramatically drawing chuckles from the sorceresses.


	17. What have I done?

**Chapter seventeen: What have I done?**

"So lo so lito habitacion..." Crystal randomly began singing as she made their breakfast fried plantains and fried eggs. Cyborg, who had just finished doing the dishes, raised his eyebrows at her.

"What are you, Mas y menos now?" he asked.

She giggled, "no. I just love Latin music."

"I didn't know that," Cyborg queried.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Cy," she said with a smile.

Robin came in then from his early morning run. He walked in shirtless and took some water from the fridge.

This wasn't the first time he was shirtless in front of her but she was noticing it in a different way now. She watched intently how the water dripped down his chin to his chest and she trailed it further down.

She inhaled deeply. Yup, something was wrong.

She turned back to her cooking.

Then she sighed, 'bitch'. Her demon side chuckled within her.

'What the fuck though?' '**It's been two weeks bitch! You promised**!"

Robin reached under her arm and turned off the gas burners.

"Where's your mind, Cryssie?" he asked, bringing her attention to the environment around her.

Robin had just saved their breakfast from burning.

"Are you ok?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

She gasped, "yes."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked again and she nodded.

Cyborg had set the table so she served just as Raven and Beast Boy walked.

Beast Boy was laughing at something and Raven was rolling her eyes.

"Good morning, Beastie!" Cy greeted enthusiastically as he saw the shapeshifter. They sat down to eat.

Crystal looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, "I have a performance with Mabel at 5pm in Reading today."

"Cool. Do we get tickets? We've never seen you on stage before," Beast Boy asked.

"I'm sorry Beastie but it's sold out. But if you're really interested. Y'all can watch from my dressing room. I can always put a TV in there," she said with a smile.

"Or we can just watch it from the couch if it's gonna be live," Raven said.

Crystal shrugged and focused on her plate.

After the meal, Crystal went to her room and tried to meditate. She realized soon that it was a bad idea.

'**Meditating isn't gonna drive me away bitch. Pay me what you owe. I have most of the powers in here and the one thing I need to survive. You won't let me have it. You damn, selfish bitch!**'

"Oh shut up!" she said aloud.

"Oh, sorry mama," Beast Boy said from behind the door.

"Beast Boy wait! Come in," she called.

The shapeshifter opened the door and entered, "whoa I really haven't been in here in a while." He looked around.

She shrugged.

"Are you ok mama?" he asked and she nodded stifly. "No you're not. I can tell and I can smell that as well," Beast Boy stated.

She perked up and stared at him, "smell what?"

"You're horny," he said and laughed.

She looked absolutely mortified.

"When was the last time you had sex?" he asked her.

"Depends on who you're asking. My human or my demon side?"

"Both."

"I had sex six years ago and my demon side four years ago when she went rogue and fucked a guy in his sleep."

"What the heck? Isn't she a succubus?" he asked and she nodded, "then how have you been so long without sex?"

"I don't even know. Now she's bothering about it cause I promised her I would when you guys were in trouble and she said she wouldn't help if I didn't have sex."

"Who does she want?"

Crystal grimaced, "she first mentioned Robin then Kevin then uh..." she trailed off.

"Who?"

"I don't... Remember."

'**You're Terrible at lying**.'

"It's me isn't it?"

Crystal grimaced then sighed, "she threatened to jump you or do it in your sleep."

Beast Boy laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry, mama," he said, grinning. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't even know and she might do something ridiculous if I don't handle it myself. If I let her be, she'll have sex with a guy in his sleep and drain him both life force and his destiny. She's crazy as hell."

"We can do it if you want..."

Crystal perked up at him again in surprise.

'**Yes. Now let's go!**' her demon side jumped within her.

'No,'

"Nah. I'll be okay. Wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I will yeah," she said and nodded.

He exited the room.

**'I can't believe you!'** her demon side roared from within her in annoyance, **'he offered himself!'**

'And I refused. Now, shut the fuck up!'

'**You can't talk to me that way. I own most of the powers here and...'**

'If you can't accept my rules, then find a new body to inhibit. Either that or shut up!'

'**What?!'** her demon and angel side gasped simultaneously. '**Are you sending me out?!'**

'No but if you can't behave, leave and stop bothering me. I need peace and quiet. I need to rehearse and rest for my performance.'

'**You'll regret this. I promise you,'** her demon side said in a cold voice and went silent.

Hours later at night, Crystal returned to the tower at about 1am and came in through the elevator cause she was tired.

"You're back late. You didn't even call or text," Robin said, startling her. She hadn't seen him, it was dark in the living room.

"What the fuck are you doing in the dark?" she asked and turned on the light.

"Waiting for you. What happened?"

"We went to a party afterwards and I lost track of time."

Robin eyed her up and down. She was fidgety and she looked like she'd been crying.

He stood up and walked to her. She tried to turn away but he held her shoulders in place.

"What happened?" he asked again, looking her in the eyes.

She shrugged him off and replied coldly, "I don't want to talk about it and it's no concern of yours."

She tried to Walk away from him but he caught her hand and turned her back to face him. He saw the tears in her eyes before she hastily wiped them.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Robin. Please leave me be."

"You're crying, you can't tell me it's nothing."

"I don't want to talk about it. Robin, please."

"But..."

"Leave me alone!" she screamed and Robin was sent flying backwards.

When he recovered himself, she was gone.

The next morning they sat at the table enjoying Raven's strawberry pancakes that Crystal had helped make.

They were all uncharacteristically silent. Usually Robin would've been talking about how they were going to train that morning and the others would be complaining about how they always trained vigorously everyday for hours.

Maybe because they sans Crystal had picked up on Robin's anger and how he looked like he'd snap at anyone any moment and his temple was throbbing.

Crystal looked like she didn't have a care in the world and was munching happily. "Robin what is the wrong with your arm?" Starfire finally asked, breaking the silence.

Robin looked up and he held his left arm then grimaced as if he just remembered it hurt. "What? Why didn't you say something? Crystal or me would've healed it for you," Raven queried and immediately proceeded to heal him.

"What happened to it anyway?" Cyborg inquired as Raven did her job. "Well some people here are so secretive and they'd rather hurt their friends than share their problems!" he burst out, glaring at Crystal.

They turned to her but she was still oblivious, enjoying her meal. Then she looked up, "what!"

"Perhaps you'd like to explain to us why you came home at 1am looking disheveled and why when I asked you what happened you let lose your powers on me?" Robin asked again.

She simply shook her head.

"Disheveled? Oh no, dids your demon side take control?" Beast Boy asked.

"Shut up, Beast Boy!"

"What?" Raven asked. She was done healing Robin and they looked intently.

"Are you guys actively trying to make me choke?" she asked

"What does he mean by your demon side taking over?" Cyborg inquired.

"Nothing important."

"Nothing important? You saids you made a promise to your demon side to have sex..."

"Shut up, Beast Boy!"

"As she's a succubus. And she threatens you that if she didn'ts have sex, she wouldn't help you saves us..."

"Quiet now!" she burst out, her ire rising.

"You said this morning that she was driving you crazy and threatening to jump one of us you said you'd handle it..."

"Enough!" she stood up and banged on the tabl.

"You hurt someone last night, didn't you?!" Beast Boy stated then suddenly found himself floating above the ground, choking.

**"No, I killed them. I drained their life force because she wouldn't listen to me and do it willingly. So it's her fault. Now, shut the fuck up,"** her demon side let out.

**"Leave him alone!"** Raven yelled and her eyes flashed red. Crystal and Beast Boy collapsed on the floor.

Crystal was sobbing, "I killed them... I killed them..."

Starfire went over to her as the rest checked on Beast Boy. Starfire held Crystal and carried her out of the kitchen to her room.

When Starfire had finally calmed the hybrid down, the crime alert went off. Starfire groaned, "it seems the crime alert chooses the worst of the times to do it's job."

They both arrived at the living room.

"Cinderblock has escaped from Jump City prison and is terrorizing the city. Titans... What are you doing?" He asked Crystal. "Preparing to save the city with you, what's it look like?" she asked, sarcastically.

"I don't think so. You're staying here till you can rein your demon side," he replied.

"That's not necessary..." she began.

Robin cut her off, "You're as much a threat to jump city as cinderblock is right now. I can't have you harming the town's people or 'jumping' them as the case may be."

Crystal gasped and tears stung her eyes, "try and stop me."

She immediately vanished from their sight.

"Robin!" the others scolded simultaneously and Cyborg punched him.

"Ow! What's that for?!" Robin asked in pained annoyance.

"How coulds you says thats to mama Crystal? It's not her fault!" Beast Boy yelled at him.

"That's why I said she should stay and rein it," Robin defended.

"Well, that was the cruelest of the ways to do it!" Starfire snapped at him.

"Well we still have to... Huh, the crisis has been averted," Robin stated in surprise. "Wow, she single handedly defeated cinderblock in record time. Somebody owes her an apology," Cyborg stated and Robin rolled his eyes.

The Titans sans Robin and Crystal were sitting watching TV when the hybrid came into the living room rolling her bags with her. She tried to sneak her bags to the elevator by lifting them above the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Cyborg called after her when she got to the elevator.

"Leaving," she replied, "again."

"What do you mean you're leaving and what do you mean again?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, when a year before I joined you guys, I got fired from Titans North. Well they agreed to fire me and I eavesdropped on them and left before they got the chance to actually fire me. I'm terrible as a superhero," she replied.

"You're an amazing superhero!" Cyborg stated.

"Yeah you the saved us from your dad, the Doctor Freeze and just now, the Cinderblock."

"I'm done being a superhero guys. Besides, Mabel's going on tour. I want to join her," she said with a smile.

"But you're coming back, right?" Raven asked.

"Nah, this is the end of the road for me," she said with an air of finality.

"What? You don'ts really means that, do you?" Beast Boy asked, sadly.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said and Beast Boy hugged her tightly. He was crying.

"We are the actually leaving. I'll miss you so the much!"

She placed a kiss on Beast Boy's cheek when he let her go. She hugged the others and exited the tower.

After she had gone, the others sat crying.

Robin returned in the evening to see his team downcast and everything quiet. "What's wrong?" he asked but none of them answered him.

He opened the freezer and it contained the same amount of the cans of Pepsi it did in the morning. He saw that there were still dishes in the sink even though it was Crystal's turn to wash the dishes.

"Why are the dishes still in the sink? Don't tell me she's still still sulking. Where's she?" Robin asked.

"She's gone dude," Cyborg replied in low tones. "Gone where? And when's she coming back?" Robin asked.

"We means she's left us, fool. She left the Titans!" Beast Boy yelled in reply.

Robin's eyes widened, "what?!"

"She packed her stuff out... Since you're so dumb," Raven deadpanned. "We lost another teammate?" Robin asked, his voice softer now.

"No, Robin! YOU lost another teammate!" Cyborg snapped at him.

Raven floated to the front of him speaking and pointing furiously whilst he walked backwards, "you don't have any super powers. You had no right to talk to her that way. You don't understand and you will never understand how it feels to continuously be at war with yourself. Always have to keep yourself in check so you don't hurt the ones you love. You don't know how it feels when you fail woefully and you have to do everything to make it right. To continuously hate yourself for what you are. Sure, you had a rough childhood and Batman is horrible, but it can never compare to us with powers. You're a mundane, you have no fucking right. Now she's gone, my actual BEST friend is gone. I always joked about it before but I hate you Robin. You're the worst leader and friend in history. You should be ashamed to call yourself a superhero."

They glared at Robin and exited the room.

"My gosh, what have I done?"


	18. Just maybe

**Return?**

(A/N: Sorry if you've seen the previous chapter 18 and are wondering where the heck it went. I didn't realize it was messed up after uploading till I checked like days later. So I took it down and edited four times but it still ended up messed up anyway and I have no idea why. Then I decided to take it down permanently. It was rushed and I didn't really like it at all so I rewrote it. There are some elements of the other one here but it's different still. I won't spoil too much... Enjoy.)

Crystal was sitting on a rooftop in jump city staring at the Titans Tower. It had been several months since she left the tower. Her phone beeped. It was a message from Cyborg. "We miss you, hope you're doing ok."

She'd gotten a message from one of the Titans almost everyday since she'd left. She was surprised at their commitment because she never replied. She read them but she turned off her read receipts so they never knew if she actually saw them but they never stopped sending.

She was not sure if she wanted to go back. The Justice league had contacted her and the men had yelled at her so she ended up hanging up the phone.

That was months ago.

She had been in LA for a while and for the first time in her life had to use her name to get into places. Her father was very wealthy as part of his real life perks and annoyed with her or not, he'd never deny her so he sent her money to survive when he found out she'd left the superheroes.

About two weeks ago Wonder woman had convinced her to visit Jump City and on arrival, she realized it had been a year and a half since she'd left the Titans. She kept telling herself it was months till she actually believed it was months.

During her time back she'd seen the Titans and half of her wanted to let them know she was there but, she just shrunk back into the shadows before they could see her.

A couple of times Crystal had heard Raven said she felt a presence or Beast Boy would say he felt like he was being watched. Robin, when he was on night patrol, had often called out to "someone there in the shadows" but she never came out.

She didn't know if they knew that she was the one but were giving her the chance to reveal herself. Then again, whenever they decided to go after whoever they thought was there, she'd immeadiately teleport to somewhere else within the city.

Why she was doing this?

She didn't even know, herself. She often felt like a weird stalker and felt like she was comitting a crime.

Sometimes she felt like returning to the tower instead of her watching it from afar or watching the Titans from the shadows like a creep. At other times, she was unsure what she wanted.

She didn't know what to make of Wonder woman mandating her to stay a month to "think about it". 'Mandating,' she thought, 'what a fancy word for forced.'

"I tracked her phone to this area..."

Crystal was startled.

It was Cyborg and Robin. She lay down, turned off her phone and hoped they wouldn't find out she was there.

She felt ridiculous. Hiding from her friends like she was a criminal or something. 'Ex-friends now,' she thought, smiling ruefully.

"The signal just disappeared," Cyborg said, obviously dumfounded.

"What do you mean disappeared?!" Robin snapped.

"I mean she probably was here but she's gone now. I think we need to stop these chases. She obviously doesn't want us to find her. Let's stop hunting her like an animal. It's becoming disturbing," Cyborg returned.

Robin sighed, "it's all my fault."

He sounded wounded and small. He sounded broken.

He sounded like he'd been crying but he didn't have the strength to do so anymore.

"It's been too long ago now. If she's ready, she'll return," Cyborg said, soothingly.

Crystal heard the sound of the motorcycle but it was nowhere as loud as Robin's. It was near quiet after starting. Afterwards, she heard Cyborg blast off the ground.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked.

She was right.

Robin was riding the custom-made royal purple Ducati motorcycle he'd gotten for her when she decided to go on night patrols with him.

She smiled to herself. A genuine smile this time.

She remembered when he used to teach her to use solely her water/ice powers. The ones she was born with. The magic she'd had to learn.

He used to say she might find herself in a situation where she wouldn't be able to use the other powers but the water/ice would always be there.

He said she was way too powerful and if she used the other powers too much because they were easier, it could lead to various consequences. I mean she could make things disappear from existence with the snap of her fingers like freaking Thanos with a gauntlet.

He advised her to only use the formidable side of herself only for emergencies. But she found the training to be painful pleasure at first but she eventually got used to it.

She discovered she preferred to use her hydrokinesis as it felt like a pure power instead of the magic that often tainted her mood and made her feel like the magic, dark.

He told her to leave the magic for emergencies only or, which annoyed her and led to a fight, when he asked her too. She had been pissed. She had yelled at him for trying to control her and she'd teleported back to the tower to spite him.

He'd tried to order her out as her "leader" but she had ignored him. She remembered how startled he had sounded. Usually when he ordered the other Titans, they obeyed, albeit begrudgingly but they still did.

She heard him stomp angrily in the hallway.

She laughed remembering the whole episode. Beast Boy had told her Robin came up to him saying that she was the most stubborn person he'd ever met. Beast Boy said he told Robin that now he'd met his match.

The next morning he'd apologized to her in the kitchen while she was making breakfast saying he only said that for her own good. They had a little back and forth about it but she agreed, hesitantly. She was still low-key unsure if she wanted to entrust her powers to him, in a weird way.

Speaking of Beast Boy. She remembered the day she'd forced them to spring clean and Robin was forced to change his schedule.

She chuckled as she remembered her telling him that "spontaneity" was important in life and if he planned everything to the last detail, it would make life boring.

The spring cleaning day was one of the most exhausting days of their lives and they all crashed in the living room afterwards. They decided to order a pizza because no one had the energy to make anything especially after cleaning Beast Boy's room.

She shuddered at the memory. After they were done with the other rooms, Robin had to kick open Beast Boy's room because the shapeshifter had refused to open it when he heard she wanted to spring clean.

As soon as they entered, a strong smell hit them and she had dashed off to the bathroom to throw up

Even when she returned, she had clutched her hand over her mouth and nose, "we'll need gas masks for this."

"Okay, this is why we need windows, Robin!" Raven had snapped at him.

"I don't want y'all touching my stuff," Beast Boy had said, sitting on his bed and folding his arms.

"Stuff? Stuff?! What stuff?! This place is a health hazard!" Cyborg stated. "You could breed the mutant in here," Starfire added.

"My room, my rules. Okay?" Beast Boy stated adamantly.

Crystal had been infuriated and started breathing faster. Then she dragged him to the hallway and chained him.

He was irate. He changed into different animals and shook the chains violently and it seemed like no matter the size of animal he changed into, the chains would fit perfectly.

He cried out in anguish as he watched them clean his room. Tears literally streamed down his cheek and he kept yelling at them to drop his stuff. He told them how he'd gotten every rotten, decaying and disease riddled thing in there.

It was disheartening on several levels.

When they were done, Beast Boy was a mess. "No wonder you always get sick," she had said to him, "you think taking a bath and doing laundry can cancel out the shit in there?"

It had legit taken them five hours to clean only his room. They were all exhausted.

"It's for your own good, bro. Now you can sleep properly," Cyborg had said as he helped the shapeshifter get up after Crystal had unchained him.

Crystal was brought back from her memory by the sound of a petrol tanker passing by.

She stood up and sighed. She missed the tower and her friends and being a super hero. She was sure she'd go back as she disappeared into the shadows.

But, not today.


	19. Who's here for the chaos?

**Who's here for the chaos?**

**_(Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. I've been going through some stuff and I had exams to write at school. I'm also a hopeless procrastinator. Sorry if this is a little short, I literally had to push this out in four days because I'm lazy. I hope you enjoy and please, review ️)_**

Crystal was confused. She'd sneaked out of Jump City about a week ago and returned just before Wonder woman would come to check on her. It was just a week..

Crystal, was at the moment, standing in the midst of a pile of rubble that was supposed to be the town square and the statue of the City's founder.

Jump City was in ruins and a thick fog had covered the Titans Tower so she could not see it. She never thought that would be possible. The Tower was so tall and so unique that it was impossible not to spot no matter where you were standing in the city.

She was wondering how much it would take to rebuild all this. Robin would know and she was sure Bruce Wayne had enough money for it.

But how had this happened?

Who was responsible for all of this?

Had Trigon or her dad come to massacre the town when she was away? Nah, she would've sensed it.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a movement in her peripheral vision. She realized then she was standing in full view to anyone in the middle of the destroyed town square.

'You stupid bitch,' she thought to herself as she prepared for a possible attack.

A skinny dude with a familiar staff came running towards her. She blew her ice at him but he kept evading it. He was getting closer and now she had to make evasive maneuvers.

She formed an ice boulder and flew up with it. He tried to strike her with his staff but she evaded him, took out her sword. She spun around him and cut his back from one end to the other.

His cry of pain as he dropped to his knees was very familiar and she recognized the staff.

"Robin?"

He wanted to turn to her but she defreezed the boulder and held him. "If you lay on your back, you'll cause more pain for yourself than you're already in," she warned.

"Crystal?" he called.

She didn't answer, she just focused on healing him. "Ow, why does your healing hurt?" Robin asked.

"Because I can't numb the area and heal at the same time like Raven does. It drains too much out of me," she answered, "where's she anyway?"

"I... I haven't seen her in a week. We all split up after the attack," Robin replied and groaned in pain.

"What? What happened? Who attacked the City?" Crystal asked.

She finished healing him and waited to hear what happened.

\--One week earlier--

Robin was sitting on the roof of Felix Corp, one of the construction companies in Jump City. He'd just seen Crystal leave the City

Had she been here this whole time?

He was surprised and hurt that she hadn't told any of them that she was around. He didn't know what to make of it.

He wanted to go and stop her but she'd already gotten into the bus and stopping it would blow her cover.

His communicator beeped and it was a message from Raven, "come home, now."

When he got back, he found Raven pacing back and forth alone in the living room.

"Ok, what's wrong? You barely use your legs," he stated, "I'm surprised they still work to be honest."

Raven stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

She looked scared and as a result, he became mortified but hid it well.

"I just found out something from my dad and I don't even know what to do," Raven said, her voice just a little above a whisper.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"Apparently Hera found out Beast Boy is Zeus's son and is planning to attack and possibly kill him," Raven replied.

Robin stood silent for a moment to process the information he'd just received. He'd half expected to hear Raven's laughter to tell him it was all an elaborate prank and she'd lost some bet to Beast Boy and Cyborg so they made her do that.

He looked her straight in the eyes.

This was no joke. The fear was real.

"Beast Boy is Zeus's son?" Robin finally asked. His voice half surprised, half pleading it to be a joke.

"Yes, and Hera found out," she stated firmly.

"Does Beast Boy know?" Robin inquired. Raven shook her head.

"I think it's best he doesn't know," Raven stated.

"The fuck we gonna do about an attack from a goddess?" Robin snapped.

He was a mess of emotions. He was sad and upset about Crystal and at the same time confused and scared about Hera.

He had a migraine. They'd been reoccurrent since the time he, Damian and the other superheroes were captured.

Bruce had asked him to get checked severally but he gave the excuse of being too busy but his mental health was deteriorating as well and he'd been more violent and ready to snap than usual.

"We need to get Wonder woman and Crystal and Zatanna," Raven stated.

"Even Bruce doesn't know where Wonder woman is, that's a big ass NO on Zatanna. I'm not calling her, you can if you want to. Crystal doesn't care enough about us for this," Robin basically rapped his words.

Raven sighed, "this is not a matter of your pride or your feelings, Robin. We could all die. Hera is ruthless as heck."

"Crystal just left the city. I don't know how long she's been here. She doesn't care," Robin stated.

"Can't you ask Bruce to contact her or something?" Raven pressed further.

Robin furrowed his brows at her, "no. We'll handle it ourselves and protect Beast Boy. I'll contact the Justice league but no Crystal and no Zatanna." He stated with clenched teeth and walked off.

Raven sighed in exasperation. She'd been trying to reach Crystal for the year she was away but Crystal had made it a point to block Raven's connection.

"We're all gonna die," she resigned and for the first time since Crystal left, teared up.

\--Back to the present--

"That same night the city was attacked and I barely escaped with my life. I don't know where the others are," he paused and stared into the distance, "I don't even know if they're alive."

He began to sob suddenly, "it's all my fault... It's all my fault."

Crystal helped him move to a hidden spot and hugged him.

"Um, the Greek gods haven't interfered in our shit in forever. They're too busy balling in Olympus to care about us mortals. How did Hera find out anyway?" Crystal asked when Robin had calmed down.

"I have no clue," Robin replied.

"Didn't you contact the Justice league?" Crystal queried.

Robin looked down, his eyes distant. Then he whispered, "no."

"Speak up," she said, leaning in closer.

"I said no, ok?!" he snapped at her and for the first time in months, she was taken aback.

She hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Don't snap at me. I'm just asking a question. And why the fuck didn't you call them? You put the whole City in dangerous cause of what, pride? The Titans aren't invincible, you aren't invincible. I mean the fuck were you thinking?" she returned.

Robin just stared at her.

He didn't know what to say.


	20. A late Titan Halloween

_**A late Titan Halloween **_

_**(A/N: I know I'm late and Halloween was days ago but I just wanted to drop this. It's a little alternate timeline chapter. I hope you enjoy it ?)**_

_**"There's a lot of junk here. We need to get rid of it. It's taking too much space," Robin said then let out a loud sneeze, "the dust..."**_

_**He sneezed again.**_

_**"Ok, chill Robin. You're not the only one here," Raven said.**_

_**They were in the storage room. There were so much machines and old, unused stuff inside.**_

_**Cyborg smiled in excitement, "Look at these beautiful LED lights. We need to hang them up for Christmas. We can't throw them all away..."**_

_**"Can you relax? Halloween was two days ago. You literally asked Crystal and I to cast a spell on you so you'd look like the real Frankenstein's monster," Raven said.**_

_**"I am calm. Some people start putting up Christmas decorations in August," Cyborg defended.**_

_**"I've never seen that. And even if those people exist, you and them are extremely annoying. Christmas is at the end of December. Let holidays come and go when it's their time. You don't see me and Raven running around scaring people out of their minds anymore, do you?" Crystal returned. **_

_**"More like traumatizing people," Robin said with a shiver. **_

_**He flashed back to two days ago when he was taking a shower and an interdimensional portal opened in the tub and demons poured out. It reminded him of the time he spent in Trefaniel's domain.**_

_**He screamed, holding his towel when Raven and Crystal popped up in front of him and closed the portal, the demons vanished.**_

_**They laughed at his fright.**_

_**"I thought you said Batman taught you to not be afraid of anything," Raven said, bringing Robin out from his thoughts.**_

_**He rolled his eyes.**_

_**"Whoa, look guys. It's one of them old cameras," Beast Boy said calling everyone's attention to himself. **_

_**"Ooh and perfectly good film here too," Cyborg stated, "let's have a mini picture day!"**_

_**"Oh oh," Raven and Crystal chorused at the same time with Cyborg's picture day announcement.**_

_**"What is it now?" Beast Boy groaned.**_

_**"Yeah, tell us the reason we shouldn't have fun," Cyborg added sarcastically.**_

_**"Robin, do you know anything about the camera?" Crystal asked.**_

_**He shrugged, "Zatanna said I should keep it. She didn't say anything else."**_

_**"See... It's harmless. Can we have fun now?" Cyborg asked.**_

_**"We have training all afternoon. I'll only allow one pic each," Robin replied. Cyborg and Beast Boy simply groaned a response.**_

_**They went outside and Robin held the camera and took a picture of everyone himself. Crystal had taken his picture. **_

_**"Come on, it's not the enough!" Starfire complained.**_

_**"To the training room, all of you! You can develop the film later," Robin ordered.**_

_**They went back into the tower. Robin dropped the camera on the TV shelf and followed the others to the training room.**_

_**They finished training at 6pm. Cyborg ordered pizza and everyone went to sleep. Except Robin who stayed up at the control panels searching for crime.**_

_**He was honestly too tired for a night patrol.**_

_**Maybe they were right and they trained too much.**_

_**Then again Batman always said there was no such thing as too much training.**_

_**He must've dosed off at his desk because when he woke up it was 1am.**_

_**His neck hurt. The position he slept in was uncomfortable.**_

_**He thought he was imagining things but he wasn't. Someone was in his bed.**_

_**He stood up and walked closer to the bed.**_

_**Was he dreaming?**_

_**He wasn't sure. It felt too real.**_

_**Right in front of him, on his bed was himself.**_

_**Or rather a clone of him.**_

_**Robin backed away in fright, "it's just a dream, just a dream..."**_

_**"Can you relax? I'm literally you," the clone said.**_

_**"What kind of trick is this?" Robin asked, trying to forget his fear and standing very close to the bed.**_

_**"But there can only be one, I'm afraid," the clone announced and Immediately stabbed him in the chest.**_

_**Robin gasped, collapsed on the floor and spat out blood, "I thought... I thought... You... Said you were... me. I'd never hurt anyone."**_

_**The clone stabbed him again, "well, we both know that's not true."**_

_**The clone proceeded to stuff the real Robin's body in the closet and bolted it shut. **_

_**Beast Boy, who had passed out while playing Undertale, came to and realized he was starving.**_

_**He shut down his personal laptop and headed to the kitchen for a snack.**_

_**He found some leftover tofu in the fridge and proceeded to heat it up in the microwave.**_

_**As he waited, he heard something scurry behind him. **_

_**The microwave dinged.**_

_**He placed his meal on the table and sat down to eat. "Maybe I was just imagining things," he said to himself.**_

_**He looked up a few seconds later, "bruh."**_

_**"Bruh," his clone repeated.**_

_**"You're me!"**_

_**"That's what's up!" Beast Boy and his clone echoed.**_

_**"Let me have some of that tofu man," the clone asked. Beast Boy pushed his plate towards the clone who tasted it, tagged and brought out a salt shaker. He sprinkled some of its contents on the tofu.**_

_**"What's that?" Beast Boy asked.**_

_**"Special salt, man. Makes it taste so much better," the clone replied and handed the plate back to Beast Boy.**_

_**He tasted it, "hmm... It does taste better. What's in it?"**_

_**"Well, it's sea salt, paprika, garlic and..."**_

_**Beast Boy was currently choking while the clone just kept grinning at him.**_

_**"... Aconite. Wolfsbane to you," the clone finished.**_

_**Beast Boy collapsed face first into his food.**_

_**"Too bad I had to kill you. We could've been good friends," the clone said.**_

_**Crystal who had woken up two hours earlier was startled out of her meditation. She felt something come out of her.**_

_**It was her demon side.**_

_**"The fuck are you trying to pull?!" she lashed out.**_

_**"I've been trying to get out of you for years. Thanks to that enchanted camera, I finally have," the succubus said to her.**_

_**Before she could react, the succubus dug her claws into her chest repeatedly and ripped her apart.**_

_**The next morning, Starfire woke up feeling like something was very wrong.**_

_**Then she heard a knock on her door. "Who is that?" she called out and her clone entered.**_

_**Starfire immediately burst into an insane laughter and the clone was taken aback.**_

_**"You are the me?" Starfire asked, wiping a tear from her eye. The clone nodded.**_

_**"Then, we must have the fun!" Starfire let out in elation, "let's go to the Jump City park."**_

_**"Ok!" the clone agreed and they both flew to the park.**_

_**They both had a long talk about life and everything. Then, out of nowhere, the real Starfire yelled, "I am a Tamarenean princess! I will get you the first!"**_

_**Starfire began to stab her clone repeatedly while laughing maniacally.**_

_**Children nearby began to cry and their parents shielded them, looking at the scene before them in horror.**_

_**Later when the police came to carry her away, Starfire who was covered in blood, was still laughing and ranting about killing the clone first.**_

_**Back at the tower, Cyborg moans were heard from Raven's door. Inside, Raven and her clone pulled apart, out of breath and lay down side by side.**_

_**"What the hell is going on?" Cyborg muttered and immediately turned around to face his clone who Immediately electrocuted him and pulled out his motherboard.**_

_**Clone Cyborg turned around.**_

_**"What? Where you expecting some sort of happy ending? The real Titans figure something out and get rid of us? Well, sorry to disappoint you. Life isn't a bed of roses. Happy Late Halloween. Booyah!"**_


End file.
